A sensitiva
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Um cético e uma mistica
1. Sequestro

(N/A): Heii gente, aqui estou eu com - sim, mais uma - adaptação, esse é o segundo da serie de Hannah Howell, mas esse não tem nada a ver com o primeiro. A única semelhança é a família com poderes.

E muito provavelmente, só vou continuar a história quando acabar A vidente, só postei esse capítulo para ver se a história renderia reviews.

Sim, nada dessa história me pertence, os personagens é claro a maravilhosa tia Jô e a história em si, é uma adaptação de "A Sensitiva" de Hannah Howell.

Espero que gostem, bjoos.

* * *

Londres, Outono de 1788.

Ter uma faca apontada para o pescoço pode fazer uma pessoa enxergar com clareza a opinião que a pessoa tem sobre a própria vida, Hermione concluiu. Ela permaneceu imóvel enquanto o homem corpulento, um tanto fétido, que a segurava de modo desajeitado ajeitava sua posição. De Repente, toda a raiva e do todo o ressentimento por ter sido tratada por suas meias-irmãs como se ela não passasse de uma mera criada pareceu insignificante, um  
problema sem importância.

É claro que isto podia ser alguma forma de castigo cósmico por todas as vezes que desejou mal para suas meias-irmãs, ela pensou quando o homem a ergueu o suficiente para que seus pés saíssem do chão. Um dos dois comparsas amarrou seus tornozelos de um modo semelhante ao que prendeu seus pulsos. Seu raptor carregou-a por um beco escuro que cheirava tão mal quanto ele. Poucas horas antes apenas, ela havia visto Gina saindo para um passeio de carruagem com seu futuro noivo, Lorde Potter. Espiando da janela quebrada de seu quartinho no sótão ela tinha incontestavelmente, nutrido o desejo perverso que Gina tropeçasse e caísse sobre o monte de estrume próximo às rodas da carruagem. Hermione achou, no entanto, que ser levada por um bandido armado à faca e seus dois comparsas grandalhões fosse uma punição um tanto severa para um desejo infantil nascido da inveja. Ela, afinal, nunca desejara que Gina morresse o que Hermione temia ser seu destino.

Hermione suspirou e admitiu com tristeza que era parcialmente culpada pela sua atual situação de apuro. Tinha passado muito tempo com seus meninos. Até mesmo Teddy a apressara para que ela não voltasse para casa no escuro. Era embaraçoso pensar que um garotinho de cinco anos tinha mais bom-senso que ela.

Ela deixou escapar um gemido de dor, emudecido por uma mordaça imunda, quando seu raptor tropeçou e a fria lâmina arranhou sua pele. Por uma fração de segundo, o medo que ela lutava para controlar inflou dentro de seu corpo com tanta força que ela achou que fosse desmaiar. O calor de seu sangue penetrando pelo decote de seu vestido só intensificou ainda mais o temor. Levou alguns minutos para que conseguisse agarrar algum fiapo de calma ou Coragem. A noção de que seu sangue estava fluindo muito lentamente para que seu pescoço tivesse Sido de fato cortado ajudou a controlar o pânico crescente.

-Tem certeza de que não podemos tirar ao menos uma lasquinha, Jud? - Perguntou o maior e o mais peludo dos comparsas do seu raptor.

- Ordens são ordens - respondeu Jud enquanto ajeitava uma faca sobre o pescoço dela. - Uma lasquinha vai custar mais fazer do que ela vale.

- Nenhum de nós vai abrir a boca, e a belezinha aqui não vai poder dizer nada.

-Não vou permitir que você arrisque. Ela pode reagir e isso deixa hematomas. As marcas dirão tudo e aquela vadia da Sra. Dolores vai perceber. E depois não vai querer pagar por este servicinho noturno.

- Sim, aquela cafetina velha certamente vai querer tirar alguma vantagem disso. Mesmo assim, é uma pena que eu não possa experimentar um pouquinho antes que ela seja vendida para qualquer um por uma ou duas moedas.

- Pegue a sua moeda primeiro e depois compre uma pequena se quer tanto.

- Mas não sera tão limpa e nova , sera?

- Quando você tiver dinheiro para tirar uma lasquinha, esta aqui já não será mais limpa, se aquela bruxa velha a usar do mesmo jeito que faz com as outras.

Hermione se deu conta de que estava sendo levada a um uma vez teve de juntar todas as suas forças para não ficar cega de medo. Ainda estava viva, repetiu a si mesma varias vezes, e pelo visto ainda continuaria por um bom tempo. Lutou para fugir deste pensamento. Não ia adiantar nada ficar pensando nos horrores aos quais poderia ser forçada a encaram antes que pudesse fugir ou ser encontrada. Ela precisava se concentrar em uma coisa apenas - Escapar.

Não era fácil, mas Hermione se esforçou para prestar atenção no caminho que eles estavam Fazendo. Porém, com a escuridão, com as voltas e com as curvas, era quase impossível guardar um ponto de referência ou um sinal qualquer que pudesse marcar o caminho de volta do local perigoso para onde ela estava sendo levada. Ela precisava se prender com a força à esperança de que realmente iria conseguir fugir, e à necessidade de voltar para os seus meninos que não tinham mais ninguém para cuidar deles.

Ela foi levada para a cozinha de uma casa. Havia duas mulheres e um homem lá, os quais apenas deram uma olhada na sua direção antes de retomarem o trabalho que estavam fazendo. Não foi nada encorajador o fato de eles parecerem tão acostumados com uma cena como esta, tao indiferentes e desinteressados.

Enquanto seus raptores a carregavam por uma escadaria escura e estreita, Hermione ouviu vozes e música vindos do andar de baixo, da parte da frente da casa, que parecia ser tão grande quanto as ruelas que levavam até lá. Quando chegaram a um corredor pelo qual seguiram, ela ouviu alguns murmúrios vindos de trás das portas fechadas. Outros sons escapavam dos quartos, mas ela fez um esforço tremendo para nem tentar Imaginar o que os motivava.

- É Aqui, quarto Vinte e Dois - murmurou Jud. -. Abra a porta, Tom

O Homem grande e peludo abriu uma porta, e Jud carregou Hermione para dentro do quarto. Ela teve tempo apenas de ver o quão pequeno era o lugar, pouco antes de Jud jogá-la sobre uma cama, que ficava no meio do cômodo. Uma cama surpreendentemente limpa e confortável. Hermione desconfiou que, apesar da péssima localização, ela tinha sido trazida para um dos melhores bordéis, um que prestava serviço aos cavalheiros distintos e ricos. Ela sabia, entretanto, que isso não significava que poderia contar com alguma ajuda.

- Traga aquela cafetina velha Aqui, Tom - Disse Jud. - Quero acabar logo com isso. - Assim que Tom saiu, Jud baixou os olhos zangados para Hermione. -Acho que você nem desconfia por que aquela velha senhora todo-  
Poderosa quis tirar você do caminho, não é mesmo?

Hermione negou, balançando a cabeça lentamente enquanto sentia um frio no estômago só de imaginar o motivo.

- Não faz sentido para mim. Não pode ser por ciúmes ou algo assim. Ou será que ela achou que você pudesse roubar o homem dela. Você nem é tão sofisticada e se veste tão bem quanto ela, nem tem aquelas belas curvas. Uma ratinha parda e magrela como você, não merecia ser tratada como se fosse uma qualquer meretriz. Então, por que ela deseja tanto mal a você, hein?

"Ratinha parda magrela?" Hermione pensou profundamente ofendida enquanto encolhia os ombros em resposta a eles.

- Por que esta assustando a menina assim, Jud? - Perguntou o Homem alto e extremamente musculoso que estava ao Lado. Jud deu de ombros.

-Só estou curioso, Mac. Só curioso. Isso não faz nenhum sentido para mim.

- Nem Precisa. O dinheiro é bom. Isso é tudo o que importa.

- Sim, talvez. Como eu Disse, só fiquei curioso. Não gosto de mistérios.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Bem, mas é Verdade. Não quero fazer parte de algo que não entendo. Isso pode significar encrenca.

Hermione desconfiava que, se nã estivesse amordaçada poderia solucionar o mistério para seu raptor. Ele tinha raptado a filha de um marquês, levado-a amarrada e amordaçada para um bordel e iria abandoná-la aos cuidados de uma madame, uma mulher em que ele abertamente não confiava e de quem não gostava. O que exatamente o idiota considerava encrenca? Se fosse apanhado, ele seria julgado e enforcado num piscar de olhos. E isso seria pouco se comparado ao que os parentes dela iriam fazer se encontrassem o idiota. Será,  
que ele poderia estar mais encrencado? Ela deixou escapar um gemido rouco quando a mordaça foi removida.

- Água - sussurrou desesperada para se livrar do gosto horrível do trapo sujo.

O que o homem lhe deu foi uma caneca de cerveja fraca, mas Hermione achou que talvez fosse melhor tomar aquilo mesmo. Se houvesse Água naquele lugar, sem dúvida seria perigoso beber. Ela tentou não respirar muito profundamente enquanto era amparada para que pudesse Beber. Hermione tomou a Cerveja o mais rápido que pode, pois queria que o homem ficasse o mais distante possível. Qualquer pessoa que cheirasse tão mal quanto elemento certamente téria uma vasta tropa de criaturas compartilhando sua podridão, cuja visita ela não ansiava receber.

Quando a caneca ficou vazia, ele deixou que ela caísse de costas sobre a cama e disse:

- Agora, nem pense em fazer barulho, gritar por socorro ou coisa do tipo. Pois, ninguém aqui vai lhe dar ouvidos.

Hermione abriu a boca para dar uma resposta atravessada e então franziu a testa. A cama podia estar limpa e confortável, mas não era nova. Um calafrio familiarizado percorreu seu corpo. Mesmo enquanto ela pensava que aquele era um péssimo momento para o seu dom se apresentar, sua mente se encheu de lembranças violentas que não eram suas.

- Alguém morreu nesta cama - Ela disse com a voz um pouco trêmula por causa das recordações arrepiantes do passado.

- O Que Diabos Você esta falando? - Interrompeu Jud.

- Alguém morreu nesta cama e ela não partiu em paz. - Hermione sentiu certa satisfação ao perceber o quanto suas palavras perturbavam seus raptores

- Você esta Falando bobagens, mulher.

- Não. Tenho um dom, sabe?

- Você consegue ver espíritos? - Perguntou Mac, olhando nervoso ao redor.

-As Vezes. Quando eles querem que eu os veja. Desta vez foram apenas as lembranças do que aconteceu aqui - Ela mentiu

Os Dois Homens se entreolharam com uma mistura de medo, curiosidade e desconfiança. Pensaram que ela estava tentando engana-los de algum modo para que acabassem libertando-a. Hermione desconfiou que eles provavelmente estavam imaginando se ela seria capaz de invocar alguns espíritos para ajuda-la. Ainda que conseguisse, ela duvidava de que isso pudesse ser útil ou até mesmo que esses homens fossem capazes de ver. Certamente eles não tinham nem notado o espírito horrível parado ao lado da cama. Pois se tivessem já teriam  
saído correndo do quarto. Apesar de tudo que ela tinha visto e experienciado ao longo dos últimos anos, uma visão da adorável jovem, com o vestido branco ensopado de sangue, causou um friozinho na espinha. Hermione se perguntou por que as aparições mais horríveis eram as mais nítidas.

Uma porta se abriu e antes que Hermione se virasse para olhar, ela viu uma expressão no Rosto do fantasma que quase a fez sair correndo do quarto. Fúria e repugnância pura contorceram o belo rosto do espírito até ele parecer demoníaco. Hermione olhou para para as pessoas que entravam no quarto. Tom retornava acompanhado de uma mulher de meia-idade e duas mocinhas seminuas. Hermione olhou para o fantasma à direita e notou que toda aquela raiva e todo aquele ódio estavam voltados diretamente para à senhora.

"Tome Cuidado"

Hermione quase deixou escapar um palavrão quando as palavras ecoaram na sua Mente. Por que os espíritos sempre sussurravam Palavras tão agourentas sem adicionar nenhuma informação pertinente, como com quem ela deveria tomar cuidado ou com o que? Alem do mais, o momento era extremamente inoportuno para este tipo de distração. Ela era Prisioneira em uma casa de má Reputação e estava encarando a morte ou qualquer outro eufemismo que pudesse ser usado para um destino pior que esse. Não havia nem um pouco de tempo para lidar com espectros lúgubres ensopados de sangue sussurrando avisos misteriosos. Além disso, precisava com toda sua consciência e com todas suas forças para não se deixar Levar pela histeria que se inscrevia dentro de seu peito.

- Isto vai causar uma grande encrenca - Hermione falou para a mulher mais velha e não se surpreendeu quando todos a ignoraram.

-Ai esta ela- Disse Jud. - Agora, dê o nosso dinheiro.

- A dama está com o dinheiro de vocês - respondeu a Mulher.

- Não é nada esperto tentar me enganar, Dolores. A dama disse que você estava com o nosso dinheiro. Agora, se ela não quis pagar a você isso não é problema meu. Fiz o que me mandaram e fiz rápido e certo. Peguei uma vadia, trouxe para cá e agora quero o meu dinheiro. Missão cumprida. Agora, o pagamento.

Dolores o entregou descontente. Hermione observou Jud contar cuidadosamente o dinheiro. O homem sabia contar o suficiente para ter certeza de que não estava sendo enganado. Após olhar desconfiado para ela, ele guardou o dinheiro no bolso e então franziu a testa para a mulher de quem ele chamava de Dolores.

- Agora ela é toda sua - Jud disse - apesar de eu não saber o que você vai fazer com ela. A moça nem é isso tudo.

Hermione estava cansando de ser menosprezada por Este bandido piolhento.

- Falou o bonitão do pedaço - Hermione murmurou e o encarou com um leve Sorriso.

- Ela é limpa e nova - Disse Dolores, ignorando a cena e fixando seus olhos frios em Hermione. - Tenho vários cavalheiros querendo pagar uma boa quantia para ser o primeiro. Há um homem esperando especialmente por esta, mas ele só chegará amanhã. Para esta noite, tenho outros planos para ela. Acabaram de chegar uns cavalheiros muito ricos e estão à procura de algo especial. Diferente, como eles disseram. Eles tem um amigo que está prestes a se casar e desejam dar a ele uma festa de despedida de solteiro. Ela vai servir direitinho para isso.

- Mas e o outro sujeito não a quer intocada?

- Até onde ele saberá, ela será. Agora, saiam daqui. Eu e as meninas precisamos embrulhar este presentinho.

Assim que Jud e seus homens se fora, Hermione disse:

- A senhora faz alguma ideia de quem eu sou? - Ela ficou muito orgulhosa do tom altivo que conseguiu alcançar, mas a Sra. Dolores não pareceu nem um pouco impressionada.

- Você é alguém que irritou profundamente uma dama rica - respondeu Dolores.

- Sou Lady Hermione ...

Ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Sra. Dolores a segurou pela mandíbula, forçando-a a abrir a boca e começou despejar garganta abaixo um líquido que saia de dentro de um delicado frasco de prata. Duas moças  
seguraram sua Cabeça para que Hermione não conseguisse virar o rosto ou cuspir. Ela sabia que não queria aquela bebida dentro de seu corpo, mas não podia fazer nada além de engolir o que lhe era forçado.

Enquanto ainda tossia engasgada por causa do abuso, as mulheres a desamarraram. Hermione se debateu o quanto pode, mas elas eram muito fortes e espantosamente habilidosas em despir alguém à força. Como se ela já não estivesse com problemas o suficientes para lidar, o fantasma a afogava em sentimentos de medo, desespero e desamparo. Hermione sabia que estava prestes a ficar histérica, mas era incapaz de se controlar. Isso só aumentou ainda mais o seu terror.

Então, lentamente, aquele pânico sufocante começou a diminuir. Apesar das mulheres continuarem o trabalho delas, despindo-a, dando um banho rápido com água perfumada e vestindo-a com um vestido de renda transparente que a deixaria chocada dos pés a cabeça só de pensar em usá-los, Hermione começou a se  
sentir mais calma, a cada respiração. O Líquido que foi forcada a beber devia ser algum tipo de droga. Essa era a única explicação para estar deitada quase sorrindo enquanto estas três aves de rapina a preparavam para sacrificar sua virgindade.

- Pronto, esta um docinho agora, não está, querida? - Murmurou Dolores enquanto começava soltar os cabelos de Hermione.

- Você não passa de uma vadia malvada - Hermione disse suavemente e sorriu. Uma das moças riu e Dolores a esbofeteou com forca. -. Malvada. Quando a minha família descobrir o que você fez à mim, você ira pagar muito mais que sua mente mesquinha e sórdida jamais seria capaz de imaginar.

- Ah! Mas foi sua família que vendeu você para, garota estupida.

- Não aquela família, sua megera. A família dos meus verdadeiros pais. Na Verdade, eu não me surpreenderia se eles já não estiverem desconfiados, vendo nas suas mentes o meu sofrimento.

- Você só esta falando bobagem.

Por que todos dizem isso? Hermione se perguntou. Mas ainda restava juízo e senso de autoproteção o bastante na sua mente nebulosa para faze-la perceber que não seria uma boa ideia começar a falar sobre todo o sangue que havia nas mãos daquela mulher. Mesmo que a mulher não acreditasse, Hermione não tinha como ter certeza dos fatos e desconfiava que a Sra. Dolores seria capaz de silenciá-la só por questão de segurança. Com uma droga mantendo-a cativa como nenhuma outra corrente poderia, Hermione sabia que não estava em condições de nem mesmo tentar salvar si mesma.

Quando Sra. Dolores e suas subordinadas terminaram, ela se sentou e avaliou cuidadosamente Hermione.

- Hum, hum. Acho que estou começando a entender.

- Entender o que, Noiva do Belzebu? - Perguntou Hermione, que percebeu pelo modo como a mulher abria e fechava as Mãos que a Sra. Dolores estava louquinha para lhe dar uma surra.

- Por que a dama refinada queria que você fosse embora. E Você vai pagar caro por ter me insultado, minha menina. Muito em breve. - A Sra. Dolores tirou quatro lenços de seda da bolsa de lona enorme que trazia consigo e entregou-os para as mocinhas. - Amarrem-na à cama - Ela ordenou. - Você é pura, não é? - A Sra. Dolores balançou a cabeça e riu. - Meus clientes vão adorar isso. Venham, meninas. Vocês tem trabalho a fazer e é melhor trazermos logo aquele homem para se divertir com o seu presente antes que a poção comece a perder efeito.

Hermione fitou a porta durante alguns segundos depois que todos se foram. Todos, menos o fantasma, ela refletiu, e finalmente voltou sua atenção para o espectro que agora tremulava aos pés da cama. A jovem parecia tão triste, tão derrotada, que Hermione concluiu que o pobre fantasma provavelmente havia se  
dado conta de todas as limitações de sua condição. Apesar das lembranças presas à cama terem contado a Hermione como a mulher tinha morrido, elas não contaram quando. Entretanto, ela estava começando a desconfiar que não fazia muito tempo.

- Eu gostaria de ajuda-lá - Disse Hermione -, mas neste momento não posso. Você deve ter percebido. Se eu conseguir me livrar daqui, juro que vou me esforçar para lhe dar um pouco de paz. Quem é você? - Perguntou, embora soubesse que muitas vezes era impossível obter respostas sensíveis e coerentes de um espírito. - Sei como você morreu. A cama guarda ainda lembranças sombrias e eu vi.

-. Meu nome é Luna e a minha vida foi roubada.

A Voz era clara e suave, mas pesada de sofrimento, e Hermione não tinha certeza se ouviu a voz dentro da sua cabeça ou se o fantasma de fato falou com ela.

- Qual é o seu nome completo, Luna?

- Meu nome é Luna e fui apanhada, assim como você. Minha vida foi roubada. Meu amor perdido. Fui arrancada do Céu e atirada no inferno. Agora me encontro abaixo.

- Abaixo? Abaixo do que? Onde?

- Abaixo, estou coberta de Pecados. Mas não estou sozinha.

Hermione soltou um palavrão quando Luna desapareceu. Ela não poderia ajudar o espírito naquele momento, mas lidar com ele tinha se mostrado uma distração necessária. Isso a ajudou a se concentrar e lutar contra o poder da droga. Agora estava sozinha com seus pensamentos e ele se tornavam muito estranhos. Pior, toda a sua proteção estava lentamente se desfazendo. Se não encontrasse algo em que se concentrar logo, estaria aberta para os pensamentos de cada um, cada um dos Sentimentos e cada espírito que estivesse vagando pela casa. Considerando o que se passava nesta casa, isso poderia facilmente se tornar uma tortura insuportável.

Ela não sabiá se ria ou se chorava. Estava amarrada a uma cama, esperando por um estranho que iria usar Seu corpo indefeso para satisfazer suas necessidades masculinas. A Poção que a Sra. Dolores forçara-a garganta abaixo estava exaurindo suas forças e toda a sua habilidade para se fechar de tudo de desagradável no mundo, dos vivos e dos mortos, com uma velocidade incrível. Neste momento, ela podia sentir o peso crescente das emoções indesejadas, os sussurros que tão poucos eram capazes de ouvir. Os espíritos da casa estavam  
agitados, sentindo a presença daquela que poderia ajuda-los a tocar o mundo dos vivos. Mas não valia a pena se preocupar com isso, ela concluiu. Hermione não sabia se alguma coisa poderia ser pior do que o que ela já estava sofrendo e o que estava por vir.

De Repente, uma porta se abriu e uma das acompanhantes da Sra. Dolores conduziu um homem para dentro do quarto. Ele estava com os olhos vendados e fantasiado de romano. Hermione fitou-o assustada enquanto ele era trazido até a lateral da cama, e então ela soltou um gemido abafado. Foi fácil reconhecer o homem apesar da venda e da fantasia. Hermione não ficou nada satisfeita em descobrir como as coisas definitivamente poderiam piorar - e muito

(n/a): Gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews.


	2. Sacrifício?

— Isto é ridículo — Resmungou Harry Potter enquanto era despido por duas mulheres seminuas. — Uma fantasia, Simas? — Fez uma careta para o mais novo dos seus quatro amigos, tentando imitar a carranca que seu falecido pai, o Visconde de Radmoor, costumava estampar. A julgar pelo sorriso largo, Simas não parecia nada impressionado. Pelo jeito, Harry ainda tinha muito que praticar.

— Mas faz parte do jogo — Simas respondeu. — Faz parte do presente que estamos lhe dando.

— Não estou certo se devo aceitar este presente. Vou falar com o irmão de Gina amanhã. — Ele não tinha intenção de seguir os caminhos da infidelidade que seu pai seguira, caminhos estes que acabaram colocando a sua família na difícil situação em que se encontrava.

— Exatamente por isso que você deve aceitar — disse Neville, Lorde Fieldgate. — Pois todos nós sabemos que, depois que o fizer você será um homem comprometido. E conhecendo-o, tenho certeza de que irá se tornar  
um homem muito pior, em vários sentidos. Considere isto como a sua última farra.

Harry sorriu enquanto uma das mulheres o vestia com uma túnica e a outra calçava sandálias nos seus pés.

— Que tipo de jogo é este que preciso me fantasiar de romano?

— É o jogo do Sacrifício Pagão.

— Que heresia! — Harry balançou a cabeça. — Como puderam pensar que eu fosse gostar de algo assim?

— É uma brincadeira inofensiva e decidimos que você precisava ter uma recordação de algo raro e exótico, até mesmo um pouco chocante, antes de ser tornar um homem casado, velho e acomodado. Se não gostar, tenho certeza de que a mulher poderá fazer qualquer outra coisa que você desejar. A Sra. Dolores treina muito bem suas meninas. Sinta-se livre e solto por uma noite, Harry. Pagamos por uma noite inteira de prazer para você. Realize seus sonhos. Até mesmo você deve ter algum. Depois desta noite, só restarão Gina e os herdeiros para criar.

Não havia como negar a verdade nua e crua. Sua união iminente com Gina Wesley não era por amor, não que particularmente acreditasse em amor, de qualquer maneira. Era uma união baseada na necessidade de um  
herdeiro e na quase desesperada necessidade de dinheiro. Gina vinha de uma linhagem adequada, era bela e possuía um dote muito atraente. Ela sabia transitar com muito mais desenvoltura do que ele pelas altas rodas da sociedade. Era a escolha perfeita para uma esposa.

Então por que estava sentindo como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros? Quanto mais perto de se casar com a adorável Gina, mais e mais a pergunta invadia sua mente. Era verdade que não existia uma afeição verdadeira entre eles, e bem pouca paixão, mas tais coisas eram luxos que poucos homens na sua posição podiam bancar. Mesmo assim, um pouquinho de calor por parte da esposa seria bom, ele refletiu, pois ainda não tinha detectado uma faísca sequer em Gina.

E isso, ele suspeitava, era o que o levava a continuar agindo de modo indiferente. A ideia de uma cama de casal onde só existiria frieza era profundamente arrepiante. Seu maior temor era que, com o tempo, ele acabasse  
agindo contra seus princípios e começasse a sair em busca de um pouco de calor em outro lugar qualquer. Harry sabia que os amigos o consideravam um idealista ou, pior, um romântico incurável, mas ele sempre sonhou com um bom casamento. Não queria para si os arranjos que se viam na sociedade, nos quais a esposa não passava de uma anfitriã que paria os filhos do casal enquanto o marido se deliciava com uma longa lista de amantes.

Esse tipo de casamento tinha destruído sua família, dilacerado o coração de sua pobre mãe. Pelo decorrer dos acontecimentos, aparentemente este também seria seu destino. Ele foi abruptamente arrancando de seus pensamentos sombrios quando uma das mulheres começou vendá-lo.

— Isto é mesmo necessário?

— Completa o clima de mistério — respondeu Simas.

— Estou me sentindo um tolo.

— Em breve você vai se sentir muito melhor. Vamos ver o que me diz amanhã de manhã.

Enquanto era guiado pelos amigos, Harry não tinha certeza se queria passar a noite participando de jogos bobos. Não que fosse ingênuo, mas não costumava cair na farra como seus amigos, apesar dos boatos e das fofocas que corriam a seu respeito. Este era um tipo de prazer que ele nunca pôde se dar ao luxo de sustentar, uma vez que seu pai tratara de gastar toda a fortuna com isso e nas mesas de jogos, deixando os Potter quase na miséria. Foi com pesar que acabou admitindo para si mesmo que os atos de seu pai eram parte do motivo pelo qual ele lutava para se controlar em todos os sentidos. Isto e a doença que finalmente tinha posto fim à vida do homem. Harry era um sujeito contido até mesmo na hora de fazer amor. A necessidade estava lá, mas não a inclinação  
para a inventividade ou a ousadia. E ele se orgulhava de ter controle sobre todos os aspectos da sua vida.

O problema era que, apesar de já ter sentido desejo por uma mulher antes, foram raras às vezes em que realmente chegou ao clímax depois dela. Nas poucas ocasiões que isso sucedera, ele até chegou a sentir um fogo ardendo por dentro, mas este se apagou assim que ele sentiu que estava perdendo o controle dos seus instintos por falta de afeto ou algo do tipo. O fato é que nunca tinha experimentado aquela loucura de sentir os membros trêmulos, as pernas bambas e o sangue fervendo nas veias de tanto desejo como os outros costumavam  
descrever. A tal loucura era fugaz, de acordo com aqueles que afirmavam terem experimentado, mesmo assim Harry temia que houvesse algo de errado com ele, uma vez que nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido. Pelo menos uma vez, ele gostaria de ser tomado pela tal loucura, mas como estava prestes há completar trinta anos e logo iria se comprometer com a fria e elegante Gina, ele duvidava que um dia fosse experimentar tal prazer.

— Chegamos milorde — disse a mulher, que o conduzia, assim que abriu uma porta. — Vou deixá-lo ao lado da cama e depois vou tirar a venda para que possa ver o belo presente que seus amigos lhe deram.

Quando a mulher removeu a venda, Harry olhou para o presente e experimentou uma sensação que comparou a uma ocasião em que caíra de uma árvore e o impacto da queda chegou a tirar seu fôlego de tão forte. A mulher  
amarrada pelos membros à cama era pequena e delicada. Harry se preocupou vendo os braços e pernas da moça esticados. De canto de olhos, ele viu vagamente uma mulher pousar uma bandeja com vinho e bolinhos sobre a mesa ao lado da cama enquanto outra depositava as roupas dele sobre uma cadeira.

Todas as suas atenções estavam voltadas para o seu presente. O vestido branco diáfano que ela usava pouco escondia do seu olhar atento. Enquanto ele admirava o corpo esguio, seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e se transformaram em palpitação. Os seios não eram particularmente grandes, mas o formato era perfeito, redondos e firmes com mamilos rosados. A cintura era delicada e acentuava a curva feminina dos quadris. À medida que seus olhos admiravam de cima abaixo a extensão do belo corpo, das pernas delgadas, suas mãos umedeciam de suor, as quais ele secou lentamente nas laterais da túnica. O corpo delicado estava deitado sobre um  
manto de cabelos ondulados castanho, que quase chegavam à altura do final das costas. Seus olhos pararam então na elevação em formato de V, coberta de cachos, entre as coxas alvas. Ele estremeceu e seu  
coração começou palpitar.

Assim que ouviu as mulheres saírem do quarto, ele rapidamente se sentou à beira da cama. Estava se sentindo estranho e inseguro. Quando tocou no rosto em formato de coração, ele teve de lutar contra a vontade de se atirar sobre a estranha. O nariz pequeno era pontuado por algumas sardas, mesmo assim ele queria beijar cada uma delas. Havia mais algumas espalhadas sobre os seios, as quais ele queria contar também. Com a língua, de preferência. Belas maçãs do rosto e um queixo levemente arrebitado formavam uma face que era bonita, mas  
não elegante. Os olhos, porém, eram maravilhosos. Numa estranha mistura de castanhos, eles pareciam selvagens, emoldurados por cílios longos, e sob sobrancelhas castanho-escuras, levemente arqueadas. A boca era capaz de tentar um santo, ele concluiu. Era um pouco grande para a moda, não tinha o formato de um botão de rosa ou de arco de cupido, mas os lábios levemente fartos eram perfeitos. E ele queria mordiscá-los.

— Esta posição não é desconfortável? — Ele perguntou e concluiu que mereceu a careta que ela deu como resposta. — Que pergunta boba.

—Eu não teria a indelicadeza de dizer isso.

Harry contraiu as sobrancelhas e achou que ela falava muito bem para uma prostituta. Ele odiou imaginá-la como uma daquelas mocinhas bem- nascidas, que a seus olhos não passavam de tolas. Ela estava trabalhando em um  
bordel e se encontrava amarrada a uma cama, pronta para fazer o papel de uma virgem oferecida ao sacrifício em algum tipo de jogo sexual idiota com um estranho. Foi um pouco embaraçoso para ele reconhecer que agora estava pronto para entrar no jogo que, na verdade, estava louco para participar dele. Ele decidiu que desamarraria os tornozelos dela e se aproximaria para tocar naquelas coxas.

O gemido suave que ela soltou e a visão da sua mão tocando aquela coxa deixaram Harry agitado. Isto era desejo, concluiu aquele tipo de desejo cego que ele tinha acabado de pensar que nunca experimentaria. De repente, o que parecia uma tolice agora se mostrava um tanto exótico. Harry descobriu que tinha sim imaginação e que esta estava enchendo sua mente com uma porção de planos devassos. Ele descalçou as sandálias e se levantou para tirar a túnica. O modo como ela arregalou os olhos excitou-o e o fez jogar a túnica para o lado.

Foi preciso se conter para não se exibir diante dela como um tolo vaidoso.

Agarre-me! Hermione pensou enquanto olhava para um homem nu. O mais surpreendente, estava olhando para Lorde Potter nu. Ela ficara cega de paixão pelo homem no primeiro momento em que colocara os olhos nele, mas  
nem em seus bobos sonhos românticos chegou a imaginá-lo nu. E se tivesse — concluiu sem conseguir tirar os olhos do membro enrijecido, — nunca pensaria que aquele apêndice em particular pudesse ser tão inspirador. O pouco conhecimento que tinha sobre anatomia masculina fora adquirido na época em que cuidara de meninos menores. Sempre desconfiara que o apêndice de um homem adulto fosse bem maior do que o de um garoto, mas nunca pensou que pudesse ser tanto assim. Hermione não conseguia definir qual das emoções que sentia no momento era a mais forte, se a surpresa ou o terror de saber que ele pensava que poderia introduzir aquilo em seu corpo.

Hermione sabia que não era apenas a poção da Sra. Dolores que a impedia de gritar e pedir que a soltassem. Sua paixão pelo homem também a prendia. Até então, o espiava somente de longe ou às escondidas, atrás da casa dele como se fosse uma ladra. Tudo nele a atraía, desde sua aura de força e discrição à sua aparência bela e elegante. Ela ficara embasbacada com a beleza dele desde o começo. Vestido, ele já a fazia suspirar como uma sonhadora. Despido, deixou-a incapaz de até mesmo encontrar o ar para respirar. Finalmente ela conseguiu erguer os olhos até o rosto na vã esperança de aplacar o forte calor que aquecia seu sangue. A visão do corpo nu tinha atiçado uma febre estranha por dentro do seu corpo, e ela precisava se livrar daquela sensação. Os fartos cabelos pretos estavam soltos, descendo sobre os ombros. Uma mecha mais curta pendia sobre a testa larga. O nariz era fino e longo, os ossos da face elegantes, o queixo anguloso e a boca, com seus lábios levemente  
fartos que se igualavam à perfeição dos olhos, implorava para ser beijada. Era um rosto que ela sabia que nunca se cansaria de olhar. Mas eram os olhos, no entanto, que mais fascinavam. Eles lembravam duas grandes esmeraldas. Cílios grossos, quase femininos,pretos circundavam aqueles olhos mágicos. Sobrancelhas lisas e levemente arqueadas, no mesmo tom dos cílios, adicionavam algo de exótico, realçando o formato levemente puxado dos olhos.

Mas os devaneios sobre a beleza máscula se dispersaram abruptamente assim que ele se juntou a ela na cama, encaixando-se entre suas pernas distanciadas. Em seguida, ele acariciou as coxas roliças com seus dedos longos e  
elegantes, e uma onda de pura e irrestrita luxúria varreu todo o corpo de Hermione. Ela sabia que era culpa da poção, mas desconfiava que os efeitos tivessem sido potencializados por todas as emoções que o homem há muito tempo despertava no seu coração e no seu corpo. A poção maligna que a madame lhe dera tinha estraçalhado também todos os escudos protetores, aberto portas internas que ela mantinha fechadas para se proteger do distúrbio de emoções alheias e para não ser oprimida pelos espíritos que sempre a rodeavam.

Tia Olímpia costumava dizer que os descendentes dos Granger eram ardentes. Hermione não ficou nada satisfeita em constatar que a mulher tinha razão, não agora, não enquanto se sentia tão vulnerável e incapaz de controlar as próprias emoções. A menos que algum milagre acontecesse, ela, que nunca havia sido beijada, estava prestes a descobrir o verdadeiro sabor da paixão. O fato que mais intrigava do que assustava era outro sinal de que ela realmente tinha perdido todo e qualquer controle da situação.

— As suas pernas são lindas — Harry murmurou enquanto as acariciava, deleitando-se com a maciez da pele.

— Elas são muito finas — ela disse, e uma pequena parte ainda sensível da sua mente dopada a alertou de que tinha acabado de dizer uma bobagem. O sorriso com que Harry respondeu, no entanto, foi lindo e não tinha um sinal sequer de zombaria.

— São delgadas e fortes. E macias. Deliciosamente macias. — Ele beliscou de leve as partes internas das coxas e depois acariciou os pontos com beijos e suaves movimentos com a língua. — Você é muito meiga para este tipo  
de vida — sussurrou ao fitá-la. A ponta dos seios enrijeceu, e ela enrubesceu levemente. — E reage bem aos meus estímulos. Desconfio que seja nova no ramo.

— Oh, sim, bem nova.

Se não fosse tão triste, Harry teria rido do leve sotaque interiorano da moça. Muitas garotas do interior vinham para a cidade em busca de trabalho honesto, mas acabavam vendendo o corpo para sobreviver. Ele queria perguntar quantos anos ela tinha, mas acabou se distraindo com o belo corpo e com o próprio desejo. E até cheirava bem, ele pensou ao pressionar o corpo contra o dela.

Hermione estava prestes a explicar toda a situação, mas hesitou ao ser tomada por uma estranha mistura de surpresa com prazer quando ele acomodou as longas pernas sobre as suas. Depois, ele apoiou o dorso sobre os cotovelos, mas isto pouco contribuiu para atenuar o toque envolvente do calor e do peso de seu corpo sobre o dela. Mais surpreendente ainda foi o modo como o corpo da moça reagiu quando ele encostou o membro rijo bem no centro pulsante entre suas pernas.

—Vou livrá-la disso — ele ofereceu, surpreendendo a si mesmo.

— Seria muita gentileza sua — ela disse com uma voz que não passou de um sussurro enquanto o observava desamarrar as fitas de seda que prendiam a parte da frente do vestido revelador. Ela deveria estar chocada, mas na verdade se preocupava mais se ele pensaria que ela não estava nem um pouquinho envergonhada.

— Eu poderia arrumar um lugar para você, uma casinha só sua. — Ele não sabia ao certo como pagaria por isso, mas estava determinado a encontrar um meio. Harry silenciou sem escrúpulos a voz que sussurrava em sua mente que ele estava agindo do mesmo modo que seu pai.

— Ah! — Hermione exclamou desapontada, mas não surpresa. — Para que assim eu possa servir a um homem apenas em vez de muitos, e este homem seria o senhor?

— Seria melhor do que isto, não?

— É possível, mas o senhor não considera a possibilidade de que eu não queira servir a ninguém? — Especialmente um homem que nem sabia quem ela era de fato e cortejava Gina, ela pensou frustrada por não encontrar forças para detê-lo ou de pelo menos agir com frieza e permanecer imune a suas carícias.

— Então por que está aqui, afinal?

— Esta me parece uma pergunta um tanto ingênua. Ou o senhor realmente imagina que uma mulher acorde um dia e pense: ―Ah, acho que vou me tornar uma prostituta!?‖

Diante da pergunta de Lorde Potter,Hermione chegou à conclusão de que ele provavelmente duvidaria da história sobre o rapto, a poção e o aprisionamento. Obviamente pensava, assim como muitos outros, que uma mulher seria capaz de escolher de livre e espontânea vontade uma profissão tão degradante. Algumas sim, ela refletiu, pois estas acreditavam que deste modo poderiam ter uma chance de encontrar um amante rico, mas a maioria das mulheres era arrastada para esse inferno por meio de embustes, à força ou por pura pobreza.

Justamente quando ela começava a recuperar a razão para dimensionar o tamanho da confusão em que estava metida, ele moveu a mão sobre seus seios e seu juízo foi sobrepujado novamente.

Harry fechou os olhos e se deleitou com o modo como o seio macio se encaixou perfeitamente na palma de sua mão.

— Acho que foi uma pergunta tola. Talvez você não tenha tido muitas oportunidades na vida. — Ele beijou a pele quente entre os seios. — Mas estou lhe oferecendo uma oportunidade agora. — Fitou-a novamente. — Como você se chama?

— Hermione — ela respondeu, fascinada com o calor que emanava dos olhos dele.

— Hermione? — Ele soltou um leve sorriso, incerto se devia acreditar. — É um nome estranho para uma menina da Sra. Dolores.

— Não sou uma das meninas dela. — De repente, Hermione imaginou se a madame era realmente casada, e caso fosse, onde estava seu marido?

Rapidamente ela enterrou o pensamento quando sussurros surgiram dentro da sua cabeça tentando lhe dar a resposta.

— Não? O que você é então?

Pelo tom de voz, deu para perceber que ele estava zombando. Apesar disso, e da mente ainda um pouco confusa por causa da poção, ela resolveu contar sua história.

Duvidava que ele fosse acreditar ou que parasse com o joguinho de sedução por um momento sequer, mas ela precisava ao menos tentar explicar sua situação. No mínimo, atenuaria a vergonha que com certeza iria sentir  
depois que ele se fosse e o efeito da poção da Sra. Dolores passasse de uma vez por todas. Apesar de ter uma leve sensação contrária, ela se imaginava envergonhada caso entregasse sua pureza ao Lorde Potter.

— E se eu lhe contasse que sou filha de um marquês, que fui cruelmente raptada e vendida para a Sra. Dolores? E se dissesse que fui obrigada a tomar uma poção, vestir este traje escandaloso, e que depois fui amarrada a esta cama contra a minha vontade?

— Você realmente espera que eu acredite nisso? — Harrt não podia acreditar na falta de sorte que o atacava justamente quando ele estava prestes experimentar a sua primeira explosão de prazer por uma mulher.

— Na verdade, não. — Ela suspirou. — Se o senhor está me oferecendo opções, posso escolher ser desamarrada, agora?

— Daqui a pouco vou desamarrar seus tornozelos. — Ele começou deslizar ao longo do macio pescoço com beijinhos suaves e mordidinhas carinhosas. — Pensei que isto não passasse de um jogo bobo, mas mesmo assim  
acabei permitindo que meus amigos me colocassem nesta situação.

— Isto é um jogo? Como se chama?

— É o jogo do Sacrifício Pagão. Ninguém lhe contou?

— Ninguém me falou nada. Eu nem sabia que as pessoas costumavam se aventurar em jogos extravagantes num bordel.

— Ocorrem vários jogos nos bordéis. Nunca fui disso. Nunca tive muita imaginação. Mas então eu a vi. Naquele momento me dei conta de que eu tinha sim uma imaginação muito boa. Minha mente se encheu de idéias de como eu poderia me divertir com você. E percebi que poderia fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. E a minha intenção é fazer com que você sinta o mesmo.

Hermione teve certeza de que estava fora de si quando imagens obscenas despertadas em sua mente pelas palavras dele se tornaram mais excitantes do que chocantes. Ela tentou se lembrar se, em algum dos muitos sonhos que tivera com esse homem, alguma vez seus pensamentos a tinham conduzido a algo além  
de beijos e doces palavras de amor. Não conseguiu se lembrar de nada particularmente sensual, mas de agora em diante teria conhecimento suficiente para mudar tudo. Ou isso talvez explicasse por que ela acordara várias vezes suando e arfando por um desejo que não sabia de quê. Tais sonhos estavamagindo sobre ela agora, quase tanto quanto a poção da Sra. Dolores.

Ela sentiu um tremor de prazer intenso quase dolorido quando ele cobriu seu seio com uma mão quente e lentamente lambeu o espaço entre os seios.

— O senhor não deveria me beijar primeiro?

Quando ele ergueu os olhos, Hermione ofegou tão rapidamente que quase engasgou. Foi como se tivesse olhado dentro do coração de uma nuvem tempestuosa. O verde esmaralda dos olhos dele tinha escurecido a ponto de se tornar quase preto, e havia tanto calor no olhar que sua pele aqueceu. Havia também um brilho de alegria e curiosidade. Pelo jeito, ela acabara de dizer outra coisa que não combinava com o papel que era forçada a desempenhar.

Tais incoerências fizeram com que ele desistisse de fazer perguntas, ela concluiu, e por conta disso uma raiva intensa começou crescer dentro de seu corpo. Ela conhecia Lorde Potter o suficiente para saber que ele não era um janota tapado, por isso ficou intrigada e não podia acreditar que ele tivesse acreditado cegamente na história que uma dona de bordel tinha lhe contado.

Afinal, uma mulher que ganhava a vida vendendo outras mulheres certamente não era uma pessoa de total confiança. Mas como muitas pessoas faziam, ele simplesmente aceitou o que viu e usou isso para aplacar quaisquer dúvidas que as palavras da tal senhora pudessem ter despertado. Foi com tristeza que  
Hermione imaginou com que freqüência aquilo acontecia nos bordéis, quantas meninas e mulheres inocentes eram forçadas a levar uma vida infernal simplesmente porque ninguém fazia perguntas ou dava ouvido a elas.

Harry viu a tristeza nos belos olhos de Hermione e gentilmente tomou o rostinho delicado entre a palma das mãos. Ele nunca tinha beijado cortesãs ou prostitutas, economizara seus beijos até mesmo quando tivera casos passageiros com uma viúva ou com algumas mulheres casadas que cederam aos seus encantos, no passado. Esta era uma particularidade que outros homens compartilhavam com ele, por isso nunca foi algo que o preocupou muito. Apesar da tentação da boca sensual e macia, ele achou melhor se manter firme a sua  
regra, mas a tristeza que viu nos olhos dela quebrou sua determinação.

Ele roçou os lábios sobre a boca tentadora, e o calor que fluiu se espelhou pelo seu corpo.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom. — Harry esperou que ela não tivesse percebido a surpresa na sua voz, então se perguntou por que estava tão preocupado em não ofendê-la. — Você é um banquete que eu poderia saborear  
por horas.

— Minhas profundas desculpas, senhor, mas acho que vai ter de se afastar deste banquete antes de se saciar. Será melhor para sua saúde.

* * *

(N/A): Sim, não consegui resistir e em vez de atualizar as minhas outras fanfic, estou atualizando essa, oq acharam?

Midnight: Ahhh primeira review! Muito muito obrigada querida, hahaha não precisa ficar com medo não! KKKKKK Cuidado com Luna uiiiiii kkkkk HAHAHA muitas perguntas, que se eu respondesse agora perderia toda a graça! Lorde Potter safadinho hein? Não sei para você, mas por mim, contando que ele seja safado com a Mione - ou comigo, não me importaria nem um poquinho se ele desse em cima de mim. - por mim tudo bem. Espero que tenha gostado, bjoos.


	3. Toca Granger

N/A): Heii guys, antes de começar o capítulo eu gostaria de esclarecer que a meia irmã de Hermione na verdade é a Ginna, porque no primeiro capítulo eu tinha colocado Cho e no segundo Ginna, pois no começo eu pensei em colocar Cho mas depois eu mudei de ideia. Eu até mudei o primeiro capítulo mas como minha dementice é sem fim, pode ter passado algo.

Enfim, qualquer duvida só é postar que eu vou responder, ok?

Espero que gostem, bjoos.

* * *

Harry ficou tenso. Não tinha certeza sobre o que lhe causava mais arrepio, se a ameaça sutil lançada por meio daquele frio e grave tom de voz ou o cano gelado de metal da pistola pressionada contra a lateral de sua cabeça. Foi surpreendente que mesmo com todo o desejo rapidamente fugindo do corpo, ele não tivesse amolecido, mas a verdade era que ainda estava ereto e firme. O que poderia se mostrar um tanto embaraçoso. Não havia nenhum sinal de medo no delicado rosto de Hermione. Havia sim uma encantadora mistura de contentamento com preocupação.

— Artemis — Hermione disse num carinhoso, mas firme tom de voz, — não há necessidade de apontar uma pistola para o cavalheiro. Todos podem ver que ele está desarmado.

— Para mim ele perece bem armado e prestes a atirar.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para franzir a testa para os quatro meninos que estavam parados ao pé da cama e acabavam de rir da brincadeira cruel de Artemis. Estava feliz por ser salva e comovida pelo risco que os meninos tinham corrido por ela. Artemis tinha dezesseis anos apenas, Estefan só quatorze, Darius nem havia completado dez, Hector tinha acabado de fazer nove e Delmar só tinha sete aninhos. Todos eram ainda muito jovens para andar pelas perigosas ruas de Londres durante a noite, mas ela não tinha coragem de estragar a gratidão ou ferir o orgulho masculino dos garotos com uma bronca. Não poderia se esquecer, no entanto, de ter uma conversinha com Artemis sobre o fato de Hector e Delmar terem entendido sua brincadeirinha grosseira. Os dois ainda eram muito pequenos para estar a par de tais assuntos. Assim como para a verem amarrada a uma cama com um homem nu sobre seu corpo, mas quanto a isso não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Ela contraiu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Lorde Potter não estava mais "armado" e perigoso.

Sentiu também uma pontinha de decepção. Não foi apenas a tal poção que a fez lamentar pela interrupção inoportuna antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de receber um beijo de verdade. Hermione tinha certeza de que nunca mais teria outra chance de realizar ao menos um de seus desejos ou de seus sonhos com Lorde Harry Potter. Mas ela foi arrancada das suas divagações ao sentir as mãozinhas desamarrando seus tornozelos, o que a fez erguer a cabeça e lançar um sorriso de gratidão para Delmar.

— Saia de cima dela — Artemis ordenou ao Lorde Potter.

— Isso pode nos colocar em uma situação desconfortável — Hermione disse ruborizada enquanto Harry começava a erguer lentamente o corpo.

— Não acho que vamos ficar tão chocados assim em ver um homem nu.

— Não foi o que imaginei, o problema é que eu também estou nua, ou quase isso. — Quando Artemis olhou-a por cima e arregalou os olhos, ela corou outra vez.

— Rapazes, virem o rosto até que eu possa cobrir Mione decentemente — Artemis ordenou para os meninos.

— Mas e quanto ao homem? — Perguntou Delmar enquanto ele e os outros obedeciam à ordem.

— Estou com uma arma apontada para ele — respondeu Artemis, voltando o olhar para Harry. — Agora, milorde, saia de cima da minha irmã. Bem devagar. Não pense que, por ser jovem, hesitarei em atirar contra o senhor.

Harry fez exatamente como o menino mandou. Quando finalmente ficou em pé ao lado da cama, ele olhou para o menino que segurava a pistola apontada diretamente para seu coração. Seu primeiro pensamento claro foi se perguntar como um rapaz tão jovem, alto e franzino podia ter uma voz tão grave. Em seguida, olhou para os frios olhos castanhos, olhos que permaneciam fixos nele enquanto o rapaz se movia para desamarrar os pulsos da irmã. Harry não teve dúvida de que dentro do jovem havia um homem forte e furioso capaz de cumprir sua ameaça. E, apesar da fisionomia fria e enrijecida, ele teve a impressão de que conhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar.

Uma rápida olhada para Hermione mostrou que ela não conseguia livrar o outro pulso, e Harry olhou de volta para o rapaz.

— Se me der permissão, posso ajudar sua irmã.

— Nada de truques — disse Artemis.

— Dou minha palavra de honra.

O jovem assentiu e Harry rapidamente desamarrou o outro pulso de Hermione. Em seguida, retornou para a posição anterior, ao lado da cama. Ao ver que ela estava com dificuldades para se sentar, ele franziu a testa para os movimentos desajeitados da moça. Ela agia como se estivesse um pouco bêbada, por outro lado ele não tinha sentido gosto ou odor de bebida no hálito dela. Harry avaliou-a com atenção enquanto ela se atrapalhava com o vestido  
numa tentativa vã de cobrir as partes íntimas do seu corpo.

— Você ficou amarrada por muito tempo? — ele perguntou, sentindo-se culpado por não ter questionado antes e por ter hesitado em desamarrá-la.

— Não. Quer dizer, acho que não — Hermione respondeu, começando sentir o corpo e a cabeça um tanto atordoados. — Onde estão as minhas roupas? Acho que preciso me vestir logo. Aquela poção horrível que a Sra. Dolores despejou goela abaixo não está me fazendo muito bem. Acho que logo vou perder a consciência ou ficar enjoada.

Harry rogou uma praga e ouviu o jovem fazendo coro.

— Vou pegar as roupas dela — o lorde murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao redor do quarto. Avistou-as empilhadas, no chão, próximo à porta e foi até lá apanhá-las. —Abaixe a arma — disse a Artemis enquanto colocava a roupa de Hermione sobre a cama. —Vocês vão precisar de ajuda para vesti-la. - Ele suspirou quando o menino hesitou. — É um pouco tarde para se preocuparem com o pudor dela na minha presença. Assim como também não quero tomar uma mulher que teve de ser dopada.

— Quão tarde? — Interpelou Artemis.

Harry conhecia poucos homens capazes de colocar tanta frieza em duas palavras apenas.

— Não tanto quanto está pensando — ele respondeu e ficou aliviado quando o menino abaixou a arma e se moveu para ajudá-lo a vestir Hermine.

— Mas ficarei nua — Hermione protestou enquanto seu irmão e Harry começaram a remover o vestido transparente que a Sra. Dolores a obrigara a vestir.

— Você já está praticamente nua — resmungou Artemis, franzindo a testa. — Deram algo para você beber?

— A Sra. Dolores me obrigou. A princípio, a bebida me deixou muito calma, conformada até com o meu destino. Mas agora estou me sentindo muito atordoada e um pouco nauseada. Como vocês conseguiram me encontrar?

— Teddy escapuliu e a seguiu. Ele viu quando aqueles homens a apanharam, então correu para casa e me contou sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu já tinha sentido que algo errado estava acontecendo e me preparava para sair a sua procura.

— Fiquei muito assustada.

— Eu sei — ele disse num tom gentil e fez um afago nos cabelos da irmã. — Depois disso e de perguntar a alguns garotos aqui e acolá, conseguimos descobrir seu rastro. Depois, bem, foi como se um lampião fosse acesso para me guiar diretamente para este lugar e este quarto. Nem tive de vagar por muito tempo do lado de fora para saber exatamente onde você estava. Acho que foi a poção que lhe deram. Tinha algo nela que a fez se sentir incomodada?

— Bastante. Este lugar é muito triste, repleto de sentimentos ruins e espíritos enfurecidos. Alguém morreu nesta cama — ela afirmou, e a dor pesou em cada uma das suas palavras. — Pobre Luna.

— O que vocês estão dizendo? — perguntou Harry, fitando os irmãos atentamente enquanto terminava de enfiar o vestido no corpo cada vez mais enfraquecido de Hermione. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que eles estavam dizendo, mas o pouco que compreendeu causou certo estranhamento.

— Oh, você ainda está nu — murmurou Hermione, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do belo corpo. Ele era tão lindo, ela pensou e suspirou.

— Posso terminar isto sozinho — disse Artemis, fazendo uma careta para Harry. — Pode se vestir, agora. Meninos fiquem de olho nele.

Harry caminhou até o local onde suas roupas tinham sido deixadas. Deu uma olhada para os meninos que deveriam ficar de olho nele, percebeu então a direção dos olhares curiosos dos mais novos e se apressou em colocar as roupas.

Até entendeu o fascínio de um menino por aquela parte do seu corpo de homem adulto, mas não estava com paciência para se prestar ao papel de objeto de estudo de garotos. Já estava envergonhado o suficiente por outros motivos, bem mais sérios.

Pelo pouco que pôde ouvir da conversa entre Hermione e o irmão, os dois pareciam acreditar que sentiam e viam coisas que os outros não conseguiam e podiam captar as emoções do ar e falar com os mortos. Ela falou sobre o fantasma de uma moça, chamada Luna, como se a visão não tivesse nada a ver com a poção que a Sra. Dolores tinha lhe dado, o que certamente tinha. Ele imaginou se eles não faziam parte de um grupo de charlatões que ludibriavam  
pessoas tolas em troca de dinheiro, afirmando serem capazes de entrar em contato com os mortos ou de prever o futuro.

Isso poderia explicar a fala correta, a postura elegante, os que consultavam as ciganas de feira, a maioria dos charlatões deste tipo costumava atender damas da sociedade e para tal eles costumavam se vestir tão bem quanto seus clientes. Ele franziu a testa enquanto dava um nó em sua gravata sob os olhares atentos dos garotos, perguntando-se desconfortável se o jogo ainda não tinha acabado. Será que em algum momento eles iam tentar prendê-lo em uma armadilha? Dizer, talvez, que ele deveria se casar com a moça por uma questão de honra?

Uma voz sussurrou no fundo da sua mente que não seria tão ruim se eles o fizessem, mas ela foi silenciada bruscamente. Era o seu desejo falando, nada mais. Ele não poderia se casar com qualquer uma especialmente uma moça encantadora de linhagem e pureza questionáveis. Ele tinha uma obrigação para com o seu título e sua descendência, assim como para com a sua família.

Precisava se casar com uma mulher que pertencesse a uma família de tradição e fosse bem aceita pela sociedade, assim como deveria ter um bom dote para ajudá-lo a reconstruir a fortuna da sua família. Não era muito agradável ser obrigado a admitir isso, nem que fosse para si mesmo que delícia seria deixar tudo aquilo para trás se essa moça de olhos arregalados fosse rica. De certo modo, já tinha feito isso ao considerar a união com Gina, uma vez que o título de barão conquistado pelo irmão era muito recente. Antes disso a família da moça pertencia à baixa nobreza.

Por um momento, ele chegou a temer que fosse como seu pai, um escravo de sua posição. Ele calçou as botas e meneou a cabeça, lutando para se livrar do medo que o assombrava. Um momento de loucura com uma mulher não o tornava um devasso como fora seu pai. Harry sabia que nunca seria capaz de tratar uma mulher como seu pai fazia com sua mãe. Assim como também sabia que nunca seria capaz de deixar a esposa e filhos quase sem recursos só para satisfazer suas aventuras extraconjugais. Ele precisava parar de temer que um dia se tornasse igual ao pai. Tal medo ainda poderia acabar com a sua vida. E se eu lhe dissesse que sou filha de um marquês? Ele ficou tenso ao imaginá-la dizer aquelas palavras. Isto poderia tornar a linhagem dela mais do que aceitável. Harry soltou para si um xingamento. Estava tentando se agarrar a qualquer coisa, a qualquer motivo que pudesse encontrar para não se amarrar a um casamento com a bela, mas fria Gina.

Mesmo que Hermione fosse quem alegava ser, ela não era a herdeira de que ele precisava. E o vestido que ela usava agora provava isso. Até era bonito, mas o tecido não era dos mais finos. Assim como as roupas que os meninos vestiam. O detalhe aguçou sua curiosidade. Quem eram estas pessoas?

— Mi, podemos ir embora agora? — perguntou Delmar. — O ar aqui está carregado.

Harry encarou o menino. Ele parecia um pouco pálido e os olhos azuis brilhavam de medo. E não era a um odor forte que o garoto estava se referindo. Harry contraiu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para Hermione, que agora estava ao lado da cama, amparada pelos irmãos. Será que a família inteira acreditava ter poderes estranhos?

— Quem você é exatamente? — Ele perguntou para Hermione. — Todos vocês?

— Isto não é da sua conta — respondeu Artemis, apertando o braço de Hermione antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

— Podem contar com a minha discrição. — Harry sorriu e passou os dedos entre os cabelos. — Certamente, não quero meu nome ligado a um desastre.

— De-sas-tre —Hermione murmurou. — É uma bela palavra. — Depois sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Artemis vacilou quando Hermione largou o corpo por completo e começou cair. Harry avançou para ampará-la antes que ela chegasse ao chão. Quatro vozes jovens gritaram assustadas, e Harry assumiu que também havia sido apanhado de surpresa pelo súbito colapso. O alívio que percorreu seu corpo quando ela abriu os olhos e o fitou foi muito maior do que deveria.

— Minhas pernas falharam — ela disse e franziu a testa, surpresa com a voz que soou arrastada.

— A poção foi muito forte para você — disse Harry.

—Vou levá-la, daqui. — Artemis se aproximou da irmã

— Para onde? — Ashton olhou na direção da janela aberta. — Vai sair pela janela? Carregando-a? — Ele tinha certeza de que era exatamente isso que o menino ia dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo o rapazinho parecia ter bom-senso o bastante para saber que aquilo seria impossível, até mesmo perigoso.

— Preciso encontrar meus amigos para nos ajudar.

— Neste lugar? Está pensando em sair batendo de porta em porta?

— Estou pensando que você sairá pela janela, irá até a porta da rua e diga que precisa falar com Sir Simas. Diga ao homem que o atender que o Duque de Burfoot o enviou com uma mensagem urgente para o filho dele. Eles irão buscá-lo ou levá-lo até ele. Diga a Simas então que preciso que ele e os outros venham o mais rápido possível que puderem ao meu quarto. E o mais discretamente possível.

— Qual é o número deste quarto?

— Vinte e dois — Hermione respondeu e esfregou o rosto contra o veludo macio do paletó de Harry.

— Poderei contar com a discrição dos seus amigos também? —Artemis contraiu as sobrancelhas. — Por que eu deveria?

— Porque eles são amigos de confiança, confio neles e sei que eles irão proteger o meu nome com o mesmo afinco com que protegeriam o deles.

— Eles vão querer uma explicação.

— Diga que eles terão a resposta assim que vierem ao meu quarto. — Diante da hesitação de Artemis, Harry acrescentou num tom de voz de comando e recomendação — Vamos precisar da ajuda deles para tirá-la daqui, em segurança e sem ser vista.

Artemis assentiu e, depois de dizer aos garotos para ficarem de olho em Harry e Hermione, saiu pela janela. O rapaz quase não fez barulho algum enquanto descia o que fez com que Harry admirasse a habilidade do jovem. Ele se sentou sobre a cama para esperar pelos amigos e acomodou o corpo largado de Hermione sobre seu colo.

Ela se encaixou direitinho em seus braços. Do fundo do coração, Harry desejou que Gina também se encaixasse tão bem quanto esta garota desconhecida. Não que já tivesse abraçado. Pior, ele se apanhou pensando se a chama da paixão que ela acendera nele fora despertada pelas suas carícias ou simplesmente pela poção que a madame a obrigara a tomar. Isto não era algo que deveria preocupá-lo, mas ele desconfiava que ainda pensaria a respeito disso durante um bom tempo. Assim como também sabia que passaria a questionar a veracidade da paixão que suas antigas amantes, apesar de poucas e ocasionais, haviam demonstrado em seus braços. Depois que um homem começava a pensar em tais coisas, ele acabava entrando em um ciclo vicioso de dúvidas.

— Ela vai morrer?

Harry olhou para o pequeno Delmar.

— Não. Ela só está um pouco fraca por causa da poção que teve de tomar. Logo o efeito vai passar e ela vai se sentir melhor.— Ainda restou uma pontinha de dúvida nos olhos do garoto e Harry tentou imprimir na sua voz o máximo de confiança que pôde — É verdade, sua irmã ficará boa com toda certeza.

— Ela não é minha irmã. Ela é minha prima. Estefan e Artemis são irmãos dela. Eu e os outros somos apenas primos.

— Ah, pensei que todos vocês morassem com ela.

— Nós moramos. Ela cuida de nós.

— De todos vocês?

— Chega de falar, Delmar — disse um menino que parecia ter quase a mesma idade de Artemis. — O homem não precisa saber da nossa vida.

— Mas, Estefan, só estou conversando. Estava sendo educado.

— Não é preciso. O homem não é uma visita na nossa casa. Lembre-se de como o encontramos e o que ele estava tentando fazer com a Mione.

Delmar deu uma olhada para Harry e depois cerrou os lábios. Harry lançou um sorrisinho para o garoto antes de fitar Estefan, o irmão de Hermione.

— Ela precisará descansar. A poção vai sair do organismo, mas levará algumas horas para isso, e acredito que ela não vai se sentir muito bem mais tarde. Tem alguém que possa cuidar dela?

— Nós cuidaremos.

Harry estava prestes a questionar a capacidade do grupo de garotos em tomar conta de uma jovem doente quando Artemis e os outros entraram no quarto. Neville foi o primeiro a se aproximar e Harry esperou pacientemente enquanto seu amigo analisava Hermione e depois olhava para o rosto de cada um dos meninos. Quando Neville finalmente olhou de volta para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha, Harry suspirou e tratou de explicar o mais rápido possível à  
situação.

— Então a Sra. Dolores não é tão distinta quanto diz — Neville disse e em seguida olhou para os meninos novamente. —Vocês sabem como e por que ela foi raptada?

— Não — disse Artemis e se moveu para trançar os cabelos de Hermione.

— Já era tarde quando ela voltou para casa.

—Os homens que a apanharam devem ter achado que era uma presa fácil.

Harry trocou olhares com seus amigos. Ele sabia que o menino não estava dizendo a verdade. As expressões dos seus amigos denunciavam que eles também estavam desconfiados. Hermione tinha segredos, e os meninos estavam ajudando-a a escondê-los. Foi difícil para Harry imaginar que pudessem ser segredos sombrios ou perigosos, mas depois de experimentar uma paixão maluca, não estava certo se poderia confiar nos seus próprios instintos com relação à Hermione.

— O problema agora é como vamos conseguir tirá-la daqui sem que ninguém a veja — disse Harry. — Ela não está conseguindo andar e ainda ficará assim por horas. Assim como também não conseguiremos salvar sua reputação. Tenho a forte sensação de que ela não foi trazida para cá só porque a Sra. Dolores estava à caça de meninas novas.

— Alguém vem se encontrar comigo amanha — Hermione disse, nem um pouco surpresa ao perceber como sua voz soava fraca e débil. Ela estava se agarrando ao último fio de consciência que ainda lhe restava. — Ela não disse quem.

— Mesmo assim vendeu-a para mim, nesta noite?

— Ela disse que tinha certeza de que o homem nem notaria. Alguém pagou para me trazer para cá. — Ela quase falou o nome da pessoa de que desconfiava ter feito aquilo, mas achou melhor se calar. Afinal, não tinha provas.

Bastou um olhar nos olhinhos turvos da moça e Harry percebeu que não fazia sentido continuar fazendo perguntas para Hermione. Ela quase não estava consciente. Ele olhou para os amigos, rezando para que um deles pensasse um plano. Isso não era algo que ele realmente quisesse ou em que estivesse precisando se meter naquele momento, mas ele não poderia abandonar a moça, muito menos deixá-la com a Sra. Dolores.

— Os meninos podem sair pela janela — Neville disse. — Assim que estiverem no chão, jogamos uma corda. Vamos amarrar uma das pontas da corda a sua cintura, Harry, e enquanto você segura à moça, vamos abaixando-o pela janela. Simas, você vai até a carruagem e espera por eles. Dino, Victor e eu esperamos aqui enquanto vocês levam os meninos e a garota para casa deles. Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer antes de irmos embora deste lugar — ele murmurou e contraiu a testa ao olhar para Hermione

— Não precisamos de ajuda para levá-la para casa — disse Artemis.

— Não seja tão orgulhoso em recusar ajuda quando é realmente necessária — Neville disse ao rapazinho. — Ela não vai aguentar andar muito, e você não conseguirá carregá-la pelas ruas sem chamar a atenção de pessoas indesejadas. Agora, saia pela janela. Não queremos ser apanhados neste quarto, queremos?

Os lábios de Artemis se moveram e Harry desconfiou que o rapazinho tivesse dito um palavrão, mas mesmo assim fez o que tinham lhe dito para fazer.

Minutos depois todos os garotos já estavam lá embaixo e Neville ajeitava a corda. Enquanto Harry se preparava para descer, ele percebeu que se tratava de uma corda parecida com as que os marinheiros usavam para amarrar um navio a outro, e que as pontas afiadas do gancho estavam profundamente enterradas na parede. Ele se perguntou como não ouviu o barulho que aquilo deveria ter feito quando furou e penetrou na parede. Pelo jeito o desejo o tinha deixado surdo, pensou enquanto entregava Hermione para Victor com uma relutância  
inquietante. Depois, permaneceu parado para que Neville pudesse amarrar a corda ao redor da sua cintura. Quando Neville avisou que a corda estava segura, Harry teve que se conter para não apanhar Hermione de volta como se ele fosse uma criança gulosa.

Colocando de lado o desconforto causado pelas emoções torturantes, Harry sentou sobre o parapeito da janela. Com todo cuidado, girou as pernas para o lado de fora e então prendeu o fôlego enquanto era abaixado lentamente até o chão. O modo como Hermionese agarrou ao seu pescoço, como o rosto pressionava seu ombro, indicou que ela ainda estava consciente o bastante para perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, ele colocou Hermione em pé. Artemis e Estefan correram para ampará-la enquanto Harry desamarrava a corda de sua cintura, mas ficou claro que os dois não conseguiam segurá-la. Uma vez livre Harry acenou para seus amigos que ainda estavam na janela e então apanhou Hermione outra vez antes de se dirigir para a carruagem.

— Isto não está me cheirando à boa coisa — murmurou Simas enquanto os garotos entravam na carruagem.

Tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Ele sentou Hermione entre os irmãos, entrou na carruagem e ocupou o assento de frente para ela. Simas entrou logo atrás. O veículo ficou cheio e, enquanto ele batia no teto da carruagem para ordenar ao cocheiro que andasse, Delmar subiu no seu colo. Ele preferia que fosse Hermione, pensou, mas pousou o braço ao redor do corpo do menino quando a carruagem começou se mover.

—Vocês moram muito longe daqui? — Perguntou para Artemis.

— Não — o rapazinho respondeu. — Ensinei o caminho para o seu cocheiro enquanto esperávamos pelo senhor e pela Mione.

Quando eles pararam em frente à casa que Artemis dissera ser a deles, a pontinha de esperança que Harry nem havia percebido que ainda nutria morreu de imediato. A vizinhança era lar de amantes, da baixa nobreza empobrecida e de comerciantes que tinham enriquecido e moravam na parte superior de seus estabelecimentos. Mesmo que Hermione tivesse uma boa ascendência e sido educada para ser esposa de um visconde, ela provavelmente possuía um dote pequeno ou talvez nem isso. Ele detestava ser tão mercenário na busca por uma  
esposa, mas o pequeno bando de dependentes pelo qual era responsável precisava de muito. Hermione podia até ser filha de um marquês, mas o homem provavelmente fora tão perdulário com a sua fortuna quanto o pai de Harry. Ou então ela não era uma filha legítima.

Ignorando o protesto de Artemis, Harry carregou Hermione para fora da carruagem e subiu os degraus da frente da casa. Acabava de atingir o topo de escadinha quando a porta se abriu e mais garotos apareceram, cercando-o. Hermione foi tirada de suas mãos antes que ele pudesse protestar. Os meninos agradeceram pela ajuda e levaram para dentro a cambaleante Hermione, batendo a porta em sua cara.

Harry pensou em bater à porta, mas deixou de lado o desejo. Precisava esquecer aquela mulher. No dia seguinte, iria encarar Lorde Wesley, dar o primeiro passo oficial para se casar com a bela Gina. Foi quando notou ao lado da porta uma placa em que se lia TOCA GRANGER e  
contraiu o rosto. Um nome estranho para uma casa, até mesmo para uma comprada para uma amante, refletiu ao dar as costas.

Quando já estava na carruagem, no caminho de volta para o bordel da Sra. Dolores para apanhar os amigos, Harry decidiu que queria mesmo ir para a sua casa. Precisava de um pouco de sossego, de tempo para pensar e fortalecer a sua decisão e fazer o que precisava ser feito pela sua família. Precisava de um tempo sozinho para enterrar todos os pensamentos e as lembranças daquela mulher que aquecera seu sangue como nenhuma outra fizera.

* * *

(N/A): Heii gente, demorou mais chegou um capítulo novinho para vocês, espero que tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente para quem comentou :)

Brena: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando e realmente pode esperar um pouquinho que ainda vai rolar MUITA coisa entre quatro paredes... HAHAHA, espero que continue acompanhando e comentando, bjoos flor.

LMidnight: Hei flor, deu para entender o lance de Ginna? É que eu explicando algo sou péssima, geralmente acabo confundindo a pessoa ainda mais. Qualquer dúvida é só mandar ok? E pelo jeito o Harry não vai esquecer a Mione tão fácil, hein? HUHUHUHUHU Batendo palmas aqui. Espero que você continue acompanhando a fanfic e mandando reviews, bjoos querida.


	4. Conversas

— Pérolas atiradas aos porcos, isso sim.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso tristonho para Neville que entrava na sala de jantar de sua casa e se fartava do café da manhã servido no aparador que havia ao lado da mesa.

— Do que você está falando?

— Da grande sabedoria que compartilhei com você duas noites atrás.

"Será mesmo possível que tenham se passado apenas duas noites?" Harry refletiu. Parecia que haviam passado meses. Desde então, ele não dormia muito bem, assombrado por sonhos com uma mulher cujos olhos eram de um tom distinto e tomado por um desejo incandescente. Pior, ele estava começando a ver Hermione em toda parte. Tinha certeza de que enxergara o rosto pálido na janela do sótão quando saía da casa de Gina, no dia anterior, o que era impossível. Gina não teria motivos para esconder a filha de um marquês no sótão de sua casa.

— Que sabedoria há por detrás disso? — perguntou para Neville.

— Quero dizer que é melhor esperar um pouco antes de pedir a mão da bela Gina antes de oficializar o compromisso.

— Mas segui seu conselho. Mesmo assim tive que comparecer ao encontro que havia marcado com o irmão dela, mas mantive o tom muito vago, dando a entender que se tratava de um pedido formal para fazer a corte à irmã dele. Foi o primeiro passo oficial mais básico que eu poderia ter dado. O que foi uma tolice, uma vez que já está mais do que na hora de me casar e os cofres da família definitivamente estão precisando de uma contribuição.

— Ou você não foi vago o suficiente ou alguém oportunamente entendeu errado o que você disse.

Receoso, Harry aceitou o jornal que Neville lhe entregava, perguntando-se por que nem notara que seu amigo carregava aquilo. Ele realmente estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono, concluiu. Estava ficando cego e distraído como seu avô no fim da vida. Harry era muito jovem quando o senhor faleceu, depois de vagar uma noite pelos pântanos onde acabou se afogando em um brejo. Harry sentia como se estivesse se afogando em um brejo de emoções,  
que o fazia questionar todas as suas decisões.

O jornal estava aberto na seção de noivados, casamentos, nascimentos e mortes. Bastou uma rápida passada de olhos sobre os vários anúncios para encontrar o motivo que levara Neville a lhe fazer uma visita tão cedo. Impresso em destaque e preenchido sem a menor cerimônia com os nomes de seus pais estava o anúncio de seu noivado com Lady Gina Wesley, Harry  
sentiu o café da manhã se transformar em uma bola de ácido dentro do estômago. Ele tinha caído em uma armadilha.

— Nunca a pedi em casamento — murmurou. — Não houve nada de "querida, você me daria à honra?". Nem mesmo um anel.

Neville encheu uma xícara de café e franziu a testa.

— Isso é péssimo. Mas o que você pode fazer a respeito?

— Acho que nada. — Harry continuou olhando para a nota enquanto pensava que o nome de Gina estaria mais bem colocado nos obituários. — Minha corte a Clarissa, meu interesse financeiro por ela sempre esteve muito claro para todos, o anúncio só foi adiantado. Este sempre foi o meu plano. Apenas hesitei em fazer o que já deveria ter feito.

Hesitar não era a palavra correta para descrever o tormento que o acometera desde aquela noite no bordel da Sra. Dolores, Harry concluiu com um longo suspiro. Dizer que ele havia quebrado a cara seria um jeito mais adequado de descrever aquilo. Naquela noite, ele saíra com seus amigos conformados com seu futuro ao lado de Gina, mas voltara temendo isso, no fundo de sua alma. Ainda não houvera tempo de recuperar seu equilíbrio e bom senso. Harry contraiu as sobrancelhas e de repente, se perguntou se o irmão de Gina, até mesmo a própria Gina, não tinha sentindo as mudanças nele a agido rapidamente para impedi-lo de voltar atrás. Apesar de sua momentânea distração, isto não teria acontecido.

-Eles pressentiram as mudanças em seu coração. - Disse Neville ecoando os pensamentos de Harry.

-Pode ate ser, mas foi uma pequena mudança. Eu a teria enterrado se fosse necessário. Não tinha mudado de ideia em relação ao noivado. Meu coração nunca esteve presente nisso.

-Nunca imaginei mesmo. Gina é linda mas nunca vi nada lá capaz de despertar algo em você.

-Ah, mas há o dote e o fato de que eu não precisaria fazer esforço nenhum para gerar um herdeiro nela.

Neville sorriu.

-Mas você terá de acender um fogo na cama antes de se deitar nas cobertas senão será capaz de morrer de frio.

-Então você também acha que falta paixão nela?

-Do tipo que aquece um homem que procura sentir algo mais que cócegas? Certamente.

-E você acha que estou a procura de algo mais do que isso?

Neville sorriu tristemente .

-No final das contas, isso é o que todos nós queremos. O problema é que raramente encontramos. E acabamos por nos casar por dinheiro e por uma boa linhagem, e passamos a vida toda procurando afeto em outros lugares. Uma vez pensei que tinha encontrado. - Adicionou em um tom de voz baixinho.

— Não era sincero? — Harry tinha certeza a que decepção Neville se referia, pois há pouco mais de um ano o rapaz vinha mostrando um distinto endurecimento.

— Não tenho certeza. Ela era filha de um reverendo.

— Suponho que sua mãe tenha ficado aflita — Harry murmurou.

— Aflita é uma palavra amena para descrever a reação da minha mãe quando soube da minha escolha. Ela ficou furiosa, especialmente quando perdi o casamento que ela tinha arranjado para mim e quando sua pretendente escolhida foi tomada por outro. A que eu preferi tinha um dote modesto e não passava da filha do filho mais novo de um barão. Eu estava determinado a me casar com ela, com a minha bela Luna. Mas ela desapareceu. O pai disse que ela fugiu com um soldado.

— Você acreditou nisso?

— Nos primeiros dias não, mas acabei acreditando. O pai dela era um homem responsável, um pároco conhecido por sua devoção. Achei difícil acreditar que ele fosse capaz de mentir para mim ou não procurar o bastante pela filha se ela simplesmente tivesse desaparecido. Assim, me convenci de que, se não podia confiar na filha de um pároco devoto chamada Luna, não me restavam esperanças. Em algum momento, acabarei encontrando uma moça que agrade a minha mãe e que suporte seus resmungos até que ela me dê uma porção de herdeiros. Enquanto isso vou mantendo uma amante para satisfazer as minhas necessidades menos dignas.

Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha e não foi por causa do triste retrato do futuro de Neville. Na sua cabeça, ele podia ouvir Penélope dizer: "Alguém morreu neste quarto. Pobre Luna". Ele repetiu a si mesmo com convicção para não agir como um tolo supersticioso. O que ajudou pouco, pois logo se lembrou de que Luna não era um nome tão raro, e mesmo que Hermione realmente pudesse sentir algo isso não significava que ela tivera uma visão da  
Luna de Neville.

Ele forçou a mente divagadora ao voltar ao tema em questão: seu recém anunciado noivado com Gina.

-Este é um futuro sombrio e triste. - disse, referindo-se não apenas ao futuro de Neville.

-Como nobre, que carregam o fardo da história de suas famílias, o dever e muitos dependentes, este é o futuro que nos esperam. - Neville espalhou mel sobre as torradas. - Você vai falar com os Wesley?

-Farei alguns comentários quando der o anel a Gina. Talvez até compre um, para deixar claro, que não enfeitarei a mãozinha dela com a Esmeralda Potter.

-Ótima ideia. Vai ser interessante ver como ela vai explicar para todos os curiosos que avançarem para ver o anel de noivado.

-Depois disso não sei se confio nela, nem no irmão.

-Deus do céu, Harry, porque então vai se casar com essa garota?

-Porque ela foi a única com um dote razoável a olhar para um pobre visconde com muitas pessoas para sustentar com seus fundos parcos prestes a acabar. Ela carrega a mancha do pai devasso, para quem a palavra escândalo não significa muito.

-Então é isso. E quanto a bela Hermione?

-Eu gostaria de dizer que eu vou simplesmente esquecê-la. O tempo todo procuro dizer a mim mesmo que sou um homem racional. E a razão me diz para parar de alimentar ilusões e seguir o caminho que devo, aquele que evitará que minha família vá para a prisão por dívidas. A razão me diz que todo o estrago que meu pai causou com sua vida boêmia, a jogatina e os caminhos tortuosos acabaram o matando precocemente. A razão me diz que não vou ganhar nada se for atrás de uma garota chamada Hermione que mora numa parte distante da cidade com o que parece ser um imenso bando de irmãos e primos mais novos, que acabou não se sabe como em um bordel e que pensa ver espíritos e coisas do tipo.

— É mesmo? Espíritos? — Neville sorriu. — Fascinante. Você sabe o que eu acho disso?

— Tenho medo de perguntar. — Ele ficou aliviado, porém, que Neville não tenha insistido no tema fantasmas.

— Mas vou dizer mesmo assim, apesar do tom de desprezo que senti na sua voz. Digo, esqueça a razão, esqueça Gina e o irmão e vá atrás da pequena Hermione. Tire-a da cabeça, ou das partes baixas do seu corpo, ou de onde quer que ela tenha se instalado ou se prendido, pois você não terá muito tempo de fazer isso antes de se casar.

Harry contraiu o semblante.

— Casamentos levam meses para serem preparados.

— E noivados geralmente são precedidos por um pedido e um anel. No seu lugar, eu não ficaria sozinho com a bela Gina se pretende aproveitar um pouco mais a vida antes de se ver no altar, diante de um pároco.

— Maldição. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Se os Wesley já estavam com receio de que eu não fizesse o pedido, devem estar ainda mais preocupados com o casamento propriamente dito. A pergunta é: por quê? Com sua beleza e seu dote, Gina poderia encontrar facilmente outro marido. Eles não precisam de mim. Eu preciso deles, ou melhor, do dote.

— De fato é uma pergunta muito boa. Uma que definitivamente precisa de uma resposta. Tem certeza de que Gina possui mesmo o tal dote?

— Mandei meu advogado verificar a vida dos Wesley

— E não há nenhuma chance de ele ter mentido ou de ter sido ludibriado?

Harry fez menção de dizer que isso era algo impossível, mas as palavras não saíram.A sociedade em geral não tinha nada contra os Wesley, com exceção de alguns poucos que desdenham do título deles.

— Não havia boatos correndo pelos salões de bailes e rodinhas que pudessem levantar dúvidas sobre a situação financeira deles, e eles não viviam como uma família à beira da falência. Uma família na situação em que eles se encontravam não precisava se empenhar tanto para casar um dos seus membros com um visconde sem dinheiro. A procura deveria, sim, ser por um homem rico, ele disse a Neville, que concordou.

— Esta seria a lógica. Mesmo assim por que estão agindo desta maneira? Por que estão empurrando você para o altar? Será que Gina realmente gosta de você?

— Não — Harry respondeu completamente confiante do seu julgamento. — Ela aprecia o título de visconde, a história da família e tudo mais. Coisas que a família dela ainda não tem. De certo modo, estou sendo comprado. Acredito que ela esteja de olho nos outros títulos mais importantes da minha família.

— Claro. — Neville apanhou uma maçã. — Gina tem esperança de se tornar uma duquesa. Bem, continue agindo do mesmo jeito, mas daqui em diante eu ficarei de olho nos Wesley. Esta história de noivado forçado está me intrigando, especialmente por não ter um motivo aparente.

— Quanto mais penso nisso, mais intrigado fico. — Harry se levantou, levou o jornal até a lareira e atirou-o no fogo. Não sentiu a satisfação que imaginou quando viu o papel ser consumido pelas chamas. — Ao mesmo tempo não posso romper o noivado sem um bom motivo. Além do mais, não vou submeter o nome da minha família ao escândalo que tal rompimento causaria. Eles já foram vítimas de muitos escândalos nos últimos anos. — Depois que o jornal virou cinzas, Harry retornou ao assento.

— Se eles mentiram, prometendo algo que não existe você poderia romper o noivado sem problemas. Todo e qualquer escândalo que resultar deste rompimento irá atingir os Wesley, não você.

— E então eu teria de começar tudo outra vez. Isso é algo que não estou disposto a fazer.

— Melhor começar tudo outra vez do que descobrir que foi enganado depois que o casamento for consumado.

E isso não o levaria a lugar nenhum Harry pensou. Não haveria dinheiro para ajudar a sua família e ele ainda acabaria com uma esposa em quem não confiava, de que não gostava nem desejava. Ele aliviara suas culpas, fazendo a corte a uma mulher pelo seu dote e prometendo a si mesmo que seria um bom marido para ela. Mesmo assim, a ideia de se casar com Gina só por causa do dote era mais do que assustadora. A história do noivado forçado conseguira acabar de vez com o pouco que ele sentia por ela. Ele até tentou dizer para si mesmo que tudo não passara de uma armação do irmão dela, e que ela não fazia a menor ideia do plano, mas era difícil acreditar nisso. Gina precisava estar a par da trama para que pudesse ao menos reagir quando as pessoas viessem lhe dar os parabéns, o que em breve começaria a acontecer.

— Acho melhor enviar uma carta para a minha família, informando-os sobre o acontecido — Harry torceu o nariz. — Serei honesto para que não fiquem magoados, imaginando que nem me preocupei em incluí-los num momento tão importante da minha vida. Eles sabiam que eu estava fazendo a corte a Gina, mas creio que esperavam que eu ao menos avisasse sobre o noivado antes do anúncio sair no jornal. Eles moram próximos da cidade e logo ficarão sabendo da novidade.

— E você precisa comprar um anel. Posso ajudá-lo nisso.

— Por acaso você carrega anéis de noivado no bolso? — Harry provocou. Neville ignorou a chacota.

— É somente um aviso que pretendo dar à minha atual amante antes que eu a apanhe na cama com o mordomo dela. — Ele deu um leve sorriso e Harry riu. — Acho que ainda fui muito generoso por permitir que ela continuasse morando por dois meses às minhas custas na casa. Este é o último presente que darei a ela. É apenas um anelzinho com um diamante e uma safira.

— De fato é muita gentileza sua, mas...

— Harry, não perca o pouco tempo que lhe resta com a mulherzinha ardilosa. Engula o seu orgulho. Eu tenho um anel. Pegue. Pode me devolver outro dia.

— Você não acha que vou me casar com ela.

— Não quero que você se case, especialmente depois desta armação. Mas se insistir nisso, sei que acabará dando a esmeralda Potter para ela. Se não se casar, pelo menos poderá recuperar este anel que estou lhe dando. Se isso também não acontecer, ainda assim não será um grande prejuízo. Considere como um presente, uma vez que o último que tentei lhe dar não funcionou e recebi todo meu dinheiro de volta.

Aquilo surpreendeu Harry.

— Todo? — A Sra. Dolores não parecia ser do tipo de mulher que costuma se curvar com facilidade.

— Até o último centavo. Acho que você ainda estava muito bravo para me perguntar o que fiz enquanto você levava a moça para casa.

— Ainda acho que a Sra. Dolores deveria fechar as portas.

— Ela irá. Pelo bem da pequena Hermione, o que realmente aconteceu não pode ser contado, mas pouco a pouco, os boatos sombrios vão acabar chegando aos ouvidos dos clientes, de quem aquela vadia tanto precisa para sobreviver.

Harry se surpreendeu com o teor da ira que estava embutida no tom de voz de Neville. Ele compartilhava aquele sentimento, mas misturado ao fato de ter sido Hermione a moça apanhada e quase forçada àquela vida. Tudo começara a transbordar por causa do seu desejo pecaminoso de que o resgate não tivesse chegado antes de ele satisfazer o forte desejo despertado por ela. A raiva se tornava ainda mais forte ao longo dos últimos dois dias à medida que ele se lembrava de todas as coisas ditas por ela e de todas as pistas que indicavam a sua inocência e que ele tinha deixado escapar ou ignorado. Apesar disso, será que tudo que ela disse era mesmo verdade?

— Você acha que Hermione era completamente inocente? — ele perguntou a Neville.

— Você quer dizer que pensou estar prestes a desvirginar uma moça para aquela galinha velha? — Neville assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. — Há uma parte de mim, uma parte muito grande, que acredita, apesar do pouco tempo que passei com ela. Somente meu lado cínico duvida, e não muito. — Ele sorriu discretamente diante da fisionomia desanimada de Harry.  
— Não me olhe tão assustado. É triste, mas acontece o tempo todo. Nem toda mulher em um bordel entrou lá sabendo de tudo. Assim como nem todas entraram para aquela vida de livre e espontânea vontade.

— Foi o que ela disse. Mais precisamente: "O senhor realmente imagina que uma mulher acorde um dia e pense: ―Ah, acho que vou me tornar uma prostituta?.

Neville riu, mas logo em seguida ficou sério.

— Eu pensava que as casas como a da Sra. Dolores fossem diferentes, que a maioria das moças que servem a nobreza não se submete àquele tipo de,digamos, recrutamento. Mas acho que me enganei. Talvez até tenha sido ingênuo.

— Maldição, agora estou começando achar que tudo que Hermione disse era verdade. Não consigo tirar da cabeça tudo que ela me falou. No fim das contas, acho que ela era mesmo inocente, apesar de eu ter imaginado que ela apenas fosse nova na função. Sabemos que ela foi raptada e dopada. Mesmo assim, como ela poderia ser filha de um marquês? — A pergunta final não passou de um murmúrio.

Neville engasgou com o café que tomava e precisou de um momento para acalmar a tosse antes de perguntar com a voz rouca:

— Ela disse isso?

— Se me recordo bem, num determinado momento ela disse que não era uma das meninas da Sra. Dolores, e com ares de superioridade perguntei o que ela era então. Ao que ela respondeu: "E se eu lhe contar que sou filha de um marquês, que fui cruelmente raptada e depois vendida para a Sra. Dolores? E se disser que fui obrigada a tomar uma poção, vestir este traje escandaloso e que depois fui amarrada a esta cama contra a minha vontade?".

— E você não acreditou nela?

— Você teria acreditado?

— Não. Então, a única pergunta que resta agora é: será que ela é mesmo filha de um marquês?

— Por que a família de um marquês moraria em uma casa naquela área?

— Talvez o homem fosse parecido com o seu pai e isso é tudo que eles podem pagar. Ou talvez eles sejam filhos de uma amante do homem. Você não descobriu qual era o sobrenome dela?

— Acho que era Granger. Havia uma placa ao lado da porta. Era uma placa estranha, onde estava escrito TOCA Granger.

— Isso é mesmo estranho. Talvez seja uma brincadeira de família. O nome é de família nobre, mas não tenho certeza. Vou mandar investigar, mas precisamos fazer isso com muito cuidado, e o mais discretamente possível. Tudo que ela disse pode ser verdade. Nós não conhecemos profundamente a história de cada uma das famílias da sociedade para descartar esta possibilidade. — Neville analisou, com surpresa, a expressão estampada no rosto de Harry. — O que quer dizer esta cara estranha?

— Acabei de me dar conta de que estive nu em pelo diante da filha virgem de um marquês. — Ele sorriu e depois riu junto de Neville. —Vamos torcer para que o homem ou esteja morto, ou não seja do tipo que se ofende por qualquer coisa.

Neville ficou sério.

— Bem pensado. — Ele se endireitou quando o mordomo de Harry entrou na sala. — Acho que podemos começar a nossa investigação agora mesmo.

— Com o meu mordomo?

— Os mordomos podem ser uma rica fonte de informações na sociedade. Marston — Neville chamou, quando o mordomo alto e elegante retirava alguns pratos vazios da mesa, — você sabe alguma coisa sobre a família Granger?

— Na verdade sim, milorde — Marston respondeu no seu tom de voz profundo e bem modulado. — Trata-se de uma família um tanto excêntrica e reclusa, mas muito tradicional. Eles e o outro ramo da família, os Vaughn, conquistaram uma série de títulos importantes por meio de casamentos bem arranjados e serviços prestados à Coroa. — Marston franziu discretamente a testa para a cara de espanto dos jovens lordes. — Está com algum problema,  
milorde? — Ele perguntou para Harry. — Pensei que o senhor conhecesse a família, pois o pai de Lady Gina se casou com um membro. Se me lembro bem, a mulher era uma jovem viúva rica que tinha apenas uma filha. Estou surpreso que o senhor não tenha conhecido a criança, pois ela deve morar com os Wesley.

— Não conheci ninguém. — Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer quando um nó começou se formar na sua garganta.

— Estranho milorde. O mordomo que trabalhou na residência da cidade dos Wesley era meu primo, apesar dos nossos sobrenomes serem diferentes. Ele morreu logo depois da marquesa. Tenho certeza de que ele me contou que a senhora tinha uma filha. Não sou íntimo o bastante do atual mordomo dos Wesley para confirmar isso, se é o que o senhor deseja saber.

— Mas você tem certeza de que a filha da marquesa era uma menina?

— Toda, milorde. Meu primo não tinha nenhum motivo para mentir sobre isso. Na verdade, ele sempre falou muito bem da criança.

— O que você quis dizer quando disse que os Granger são excêntricos? — Perguntou Neville.

Enquanto passava os restos de cada um dos pratos para uma tigela, Marston respondeu:

— Acho que "dotados" seria uma palavra melhor. É o que dizem sobre eles, apesar de eu não ter certeza da veracidade desse boato. Meu primo, no entanto, tinha quase certeza disso. Dizem que os Granger e seus parentes, os Vaughn, possuem habilidades incomuns, que podem prever o futuro, se comunicar com espíritos e outro talentos do tipo. É por isso que são um tanto reclusos. Desnecessário dizer, mas os dons causaram uma série de problemas para eles no passado. O senhor acabará encontrando algumas pessoas que já ouviram falar da família, mas poucos que os conheçam pessoalmente e menos ainda que os conheçam muito bem. E claro, meu primo me contou tudo isso em segredo. — Ele olhou para cada um dos dois jovens, que assentiram, mostrando que tinham entendido o recado. — Posso perguntar por que o interesse nessa família, milorde?

— Acho que conheci um deles, apesar de não saber a qual ramo da família a pessoa pertence — respondeu Harry.

— Se quiser milorde posso anotar tudo que sei de cada membro que conheço da linhagem e entregar para o senhor depois do almoço.

— Sim, se puder fazer a gentileza, Marston, eu agradeceria muito.

— Gostaria de lhe dar as felicitações em nome de todos os criados da casa pelo seu noivado com Lady Wesley, milorde.

— Obrigado e agradeça a todos por mim — Harry respondeu e ficou observando com olhar perdido enquanto Marston saía, levando os pratos sujos e uma tigela cheia de restos que iam alimentar seus queridos gatinhos. — Acho que estou metido em uma enrascada — ele disse a Neville assim que Marston fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Não pense nisso agora. Você precisa levar o anel para a sua noiva e deixar claro para Gina seu desprezo.

— Será que essa mulher está escondendo a sua parenta empobrecida, ou meia-irmã, como se fosse um segredo sujo? Se isso for verdade, não quero nem pensar no que ela pode querer fazer contra as minhas tias pobres.

— Ela não poderá fazer nada contra as suas tias sem a sua aprovação ou conhecimento.

— Mas ela pode fazer com que elas se sintam como se fossem a poeira sob seus belos sapatinhos.

— Talvez, meu amigo. Cabe a você ganhar tempo para conhecer melhor o tipo de mulher que é a sua noiva. As mulheres são tão bem treinadas nos mais variados estratagemas da sociedade que às vezes é impossível ter certeza de como elas realmente são. O dote de Gina pode até salvar a sua família da falência, mas a que custo?

Essa era uma pergunta que Harry sabia que teria de responder antes de subir ao altar com Lady Gina. Talvez estivesse na hora de sair em busca de outras herdeiras.

Quando Harry retornou para casa ao final da tarde, sua cabeça doía. Ele não ficou muito feliz ao ver os quatro amigos esperando no seu escritório, porém o conhaque que Neville tinha trazido para eles compartilharem foi muito bem acolhido. Somente após alguns goles da bebida suave e agradável que seus nervos se acalmaram o suficiente para entabular a conversa que obviamente os amigos desejavam ter com ele. Antes mesmo de dizerem qualquer coisa, Harry já havia decidido que responderia o mais sucintamente possível a todas as perguntas que eles fizessem sobre Gina.

— Minha noiva não ficou feliz com o anel — ele disse. — Obviamente, ela estava esperando pela esmeralda Potter. Tanto ela quanto o irmão mostraram surpresa quando eu disse que tinha me aborrecido com o anúncio, e disseram que tinham imaginado que tudo tivesse sido acertado. Tiveram até a decência de oferecerem uma retratação quanto ao anúncio.

— Uma oferta que você educadamente recusou, é claro — disse Simas.

— Claro. Não passo de um maldito mercenário, e preciso daquele dinheiro. Mal consigo me sustentar do jeito que as coisas vão. — Ele sorriu. — A menos que aconteça algum milagre, dentro em breve me casarei com Gina. Não tenho outra opção. Tenho menos chances ainda do que eu imaginava, uma vez que Lorde Ron adquiriu várias promissórias do meu pai.

— Ele o ameaçou?

— Não exatamente, mas tais coisas raramente são feitas às claras. A informação foi introduzida com muito tato na discussão quando começamos tratar sobre o contrato de casamento. A implicação, no entanto, ficou clara. Ou eu me caso com Gina, ou então me preparo para enfrentar uma ordem de pagamento imediata, algo que nunca poderei honrar, não sem vender todos os bens da família. Parte do dote de Gina já está destinado ao pagamento das tais notas, restando somente uma parte ainda menor do que eu esperava. — Ele balançou a cabeça assim que os quatro começaram a falar. — Não. Nada de empréstimos. Não tenho condições de quitar nem mesmo as dívidas que meu pai deixou para mim. Não pretendo adquirir ainda mais.

— Não seria uma questão de adquirir mais, e sim de fazer uma troca — disse Neville. — Mas não vamos discutir isso agora. Enquanto esperávamos por você, Marston trouxe as informações sobre os Wherlocke que ele havia prometido.

Harry analisou com muito cuidado o rosto de cada um dos seus amigos.

—Vocês vão me dar uma má notícia.

— Isso pode esperar — Simas iniciou.

— Não. Falem logo.

— Bem, apesar de Marston ter dito que ainda não terminou, a relação que ele nos entregou é muito impressionante. Os Granger e os Vaughn são ligados a algumas das famílias mais importantes da Inglaterra. No momento, o que pode interessar a você e a nós é o Marquês de Salterwood, um Granger, que se casou com Alexandra Granger, uma prima distante. Ele teve uma filha com a esposa e morreu quase dez anos depois do dia que se casaram. A viúva se  
casou três anos depois com o Barão de Haverstile e morreu, quatro anos depois, com o marido, num acidente de barco. Logo depois que se casou, o barão adotou a filha dela, que passou a se chamar Hermione Jane Granger Wesley.

-Maldição!


	5. Conversas parte II

— Você deveria ter ouvido o modo com ela falou,Artemis — Hermione disse ao sovar o pão enquanto o irmão debulhava as ervilhas. — Ela ficou furiosa com o que Potter lhe deu, como foi mesmo que ela falou? Um anelzinho patético e de mau gosto com algumas safiras e um diamante em vez da esmeralda Potter. — Hermione olhou para o irmão que estava do outro lado da mesa da cozinha. — Ela realmente não gosta nem um pouco do homem.

— Você sempre desconfiou disso — disse Artemis, então abriu uma vagem e rolou as ervilhas diretamente para dentro de sua boca.

— É verdade, mas achei que o meu ciúme estivesse me fazendo imaginar coisas. Afinal, Potter é muito bonito e, para completar, um visconde com boas chances de conquistar mais títulos. Apesar do pai ter acumulado um escândalo atrás do outro, cama atrás de cama e aparentemente não ter deixado nada além de dívidas. Lorde Harry ainda é bem aceito na sociedade. Com exceção do falecido visconde, os Potter têm uma linhagem longa e ilustre. Entrar para essa família seria uma vantagem para a filha de um barão que conquistou esse título só porque se casou com uma mulher por interesse.

— É mesmo? É possível conseguir um título assim?

— Sim. Não se esqueça de que alguns títulos de nobreza foram concedidos a algumas pessoas simplesmente porque algum rei ou príncipe procriou na cama errada. Como algum tipo de compensação para o marido traído, suponho. —Ela colocou a massa de pão dentro de uma tigela e cobriu com um pano antes de ir até a pia lavar as mãos. — Havia muita raiva — ela murmurou enquanto o fazia.

— Na casa dos Wesley? — Hermione concordou e Artemis sorriu. — Então foi por isso que você chegou aqui mais cedo do que de costume.

— Exatamente. Ron e Gina estavam tão consumidos pela raiva que nem notaram quando eu saí. — Ela franziu a testa enquanto secava as mãos. — Acho que eles devem ter feito alguma ameaça a Potter.

— Que tipo?

— Ouvi algo sobre as dívidas do pai dele. Acho que Ron deve ter adquirido algumas das promissórias, várias, e agora tem a dívida em suas mãos como uma Espada de Dâmocles. Creio que, em vez de dever pequenas quantias para vários homens, com alguns ansiosos por receber e outros esperando calmamente pelo pagamento, agora Harry está diante de um único homem que pode colocá-lo de joelhos, e para tal basta exigir que ele pague imediatamente as muitas dívidas.

— Muito astuto — murmurou Artemis e encolheu os ombros quando a irmã fez uma careta. — Não disse que era correto, apenas astuto. Muito cruel, eu diria.

Ela balançou a cabeça para a tentativa do irmão de escapar da bronca pelo que acabara de dizer.

— Acho também que eles publicaram o anúncio do noivado no jornal antes de um pedido oficial ter sido feito. Gina disse algo sobre o anel ter sido um insulto em reação ao fato de eles apressarem o homem. — Ela pegou na dispensa uma cestinha de maçãs que resistiram muito bem ao inverno, pousou-a sobre a mesa e começou descascá-las. — Não consigo entender o motivo para tantas tramas.

— Eles querem os títulos na família. Títulos que carregam certo poder e respeito.

— Talvez. Ron poderia se beneficiar através de Gina. Acho que Potter está preso em uma armadilha. E está precisando desesperadamente de dinheiro. Certamente não deve ter o bastante para pagar as dívidas caso Ron resolva protestar as notas. É triste quando os pais acabam com a fortuna, deixando suas famílias para sofrer pelas conseqüências dos seus atos. Foi o modo como o pai de Potter se comportou, desconfio que o casamento de seus pais não tenha sido uma união feliz e que o homem deixou de herança para o filho o mesmo destino.

Artemis contraiu as sobrancelhas enquanto apanhava um pedaço de maça.

— Parece que alguns aristocratas não querem abrir mão de nada. Nem de suas roupas caras, das suas carruagens de luxo e dos cavalos de raça, nem dos bailes e das óperas.

Hermione assentiu.

— Disso e de um pouco mais. Eles preferem se lançar a um casamento infeliz para sempre só para continuar comprando seus paletós bordados dos alfaiates da moda. E digo mais, se Potter está pensando que Gina abrirá mão de um pequeno luxo sequer enquanto ele reconstrói a sua fortuna e suas propriedades, então ele não sabe com quem está se casando. É triste, mas  
Gina é o tipo de mulher que irá lembrá-lo constantemente de que foi ela quem o livrou das dívidas. Não, retiro o que eu disse. O mais triste mesmo é que acho que ele seria capaz de fazer de tudo para ser um marido bom e fiel, mas Gina não está interessada nisso. Ela vai transformar o que poderia ser um casamento bom em uma união miserável e infeliz como tantas outras que existem na sociedade. O mesmo tipo de casamento que os pais dele tiveram. — Hermione suspirou e baixou os olhos para a tigela cheia de fatias de maçã a sua  
frente. — Acho que isso é o que mais me incomoda. Ela não vai fazê-lo feliz.

— Você gosta tanto assim dele? — Artemis perguntou baixinho.

— Creio que sim. Fiquei encantada por ele desde a primeira vez que o vi. Mas não tenho o que ele precisa. Seja lá o que há de herança para mim está nas mãos de Ron e duvido que ainda terá restado algo quando eu atingir a idade para assumir o controle disso. O pouco que me dão atualmente, e que me é dado com relutância, é gasto aqui. De qualquer maneira, esta quantia não seria suficiente para ajudar Potter.

— Mas você poderia fazê-lo feliz.

— Poderia? Ele tem três irmãs, uma mãe, duas tias e dois irmãos para sustentar. Mesmo que ele vendesse uma das suas propriedades, isso iria custar o dote de uma das suas irmãs ou o sustento de um dos irmãos. Se ele se casar com uma mulher como eu, sem fortuna, logo teria que vender uma propriedade após a outra, e suas irmãs continuariam sem as temporadas de bailes e com isso perderiam oportunidades de encontrarem um bom e próspero casamento. Duas das irmãs já passaram da idade de serem oficialmente apresentadas à sociedade  
devido às dificuldades financeiras da família. Acho que todas estas perdas logo acabarão causando amargura no seio daquela família.

— Então não é somente uma questão de roupas e carruagens.

— Não no caso de Potter. É o futuro dos seus parentes e o conforto de sua mãe e sua tia.

— Mina! Aquele tolo que ficou noivo da vadia está aqui! E está acompanhado de três amigos.

Hermione encarou Artemis boquiaberta quando o surpreendente anúncio bradado pela voz aguda de Teddy ecoou pela casa. Ela reconheceu a fala como sendo sua, mas como será que Teddy a ouvira? Então se deu conta de que Lorde Harry sem dúvida também tinha ouvido tudo e deixou escapar um gemido. Depois de olhar feio para Artemis, que ria, ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— Her-mi-o-ne!

— Já vou! — ela gritou de volta. — Acompanhe-os até a sala! — Em seguida olhou horrorizada para Artemis, que não parava de rir. — Acabei de gritar como se fosse uma feirante.

— Endireite as costas, minha irmã. Limpe a farinha do vestido, prepare uma bandeja com chá. E vá receber os visitantes.

— Mas...

— Se sentir algum constrangimento, lembre-se de onde estava da última vez que viu aquele malandro.

— Ah! — Ela pensou sobre a situação por um momento e depois balançou a cabeça. — Acho que não é uma boa idéia.

— Por que não?

— Porque ele estava nu.

Depois de encarar o irmão, que ria a ponto de quase cair da cadeira, Hermione correu para se limpar e preparar a bandeja. Cinco cavalheiros estavam esperando na sua sala de estar. A situação, ela refletiu, provavelmente seria muito embaraçosa.

Harry encarou o menininho com rosto angelical que abriu a porta. Ele podia jurar que o grito da criança ainda ecoava pela casa. As risadinhas mal abafadas de seus amigos indicaram que ele não estava enganado quanto ao que acabava de ouvir.

Quando a criança gritou o nome de Hermione e a mulher berrou de volta, Harry ainda estava muito chocado para se surpreender.

— Pode entrar — disse o menino. — Meu nome é Teddy, sou filho ilegítimo do primo Remus. A sala fica por aqui.

Harry analisou cuidadosamente o local enquanto acompanhava o menino. Era uma casa espaçosa e muito limpa. Os móveis da sala para onde o garoto os levou eram de boa qualidade, mas um pouco desgastados. Harry reconheceu dois dos meninos que salvaram Hermione jogando xadrez em uma mesa num dos cantos da sala imensa. Os olhares que lançaram em sua direção não foram nada amigáveis, apesar das educadas saudações murmuradas. Acima da sua cabeça parecia haver um pequeno exército se movimentando de um lado para outro.

— O senhor já conhece os dois — o menino disse, apontando para Estefan e Darius, — mas eu não o conheço

Harry apresentou seus amigos ao menino enquanto todos se sentavam pela sala nos sofás e nas cadeiras, que por sinal eram bem mais confortáveis do que aparentavam. Eram do tipo de móveis que as pessoas mandam para o sótão quando resolvem trocar por aquelas cadeiras modernas e luxuosas em que um homem precisa se sentar com todo cuidado. Ele ergueu os olhos que examinavam o caro tapete sob seus pés, surrado pelo tempo e pelo uso, para se  
deparar com o pequeno querubim, chamado Teddy, sentado sobre a mesinha de centro, encarando-o sem reservas.

— Eles realmente viram o senhor nu naquele bordel? — Teddy perguntou com a voz suave e os olhinhos azuis arregalados cheios de inocência. O calor de um rubor que não era comum aqueceu as bochechas de Harry. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de lançar um olhar de repreensão para os outros dois garotos, pois sabia que não iria conseguir conter as risadas. Em vez disso,  
encarou seus amigos, que não conseguiam esconder o divertimento. Voltando o olhar para o menininho, Harry se perguntou se ele era de fato tão doce quanto aparentava. Havia um brilho nos olhos encantadores que fez Harry pensar que Teddy poderia até não compreender todas as implicações do que dizia, mas sabia muito bem se tratar de algo muito ousado.

— Eu não estava esperando visitas, naquele momento — foi sua resposta.

— O seu negócio é mesmo tão grande quanto o de um cavalo?

— Teddy!

Hermione avançou pisando firme na direção da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que todos os homens se levantaram. Mais que depressa, Teddy ficou em pé e ela colocou a bandeja cheia de pãezinhos, tortinhas de frutas e bolinhos sobre a mesa. No intimo, agradeceu ao destino por tê-la inspirado a aprender a cozinhar, pois a inesperada visita certamente seria muito mais constrangedora do que prometia caso não houvesse nada para oferecer aos visitantes. Em seguida, ela franziu a testa para Teddy, que agora parecia mais angelical ainda, indicando  
que ele havia se metido em confusão. Considerando o que acabara de ouvir, porém, ela achou melhor deixar para repreendê-lo mais tarde. Esta não era uma conversa que ela desejava ter na frente de cinco cavalheiros.

— Meninos, se vocês pudessem fazer a gentileza de se retirarem, eu ficaria grata — ela disse. — Avisem aos outros para nem se darem ao trabalho de tentar ouvir a conversa, pois pretendo fechar a porta. — A cara dos meninos indicava que eles sabiam muito bem que quaisquer chances de escutarem às escondidas eram nulas. As portas da sala de estar eram muito grossas.

— Você trouxe todos os bolos para eles? — Teddy perguntou.

— Não. Agora, por favor, saia daqui.

Uma rápida olhada na direção da porta, e Hermione percebeu que os outros garotos já tinham descido e estavam espiando do lado de fora da sala, obviamente escapuliram da guarda do tutor Septimus. Ela estava prestes a dizer para eles saírem quando Artemis afugentou a todos, trazendo consigo os bules de chá e café. Ao entrar na sala, ele se inclinou em cortesia para os homens, e depois saiu, levando consigo os três retardatários. Assim que as portas se  
fecharam, Hermione fez sinal para os cavalheiros se sentarem e se ocupou em servir chá e café de acordo com a escolha de cada um, na esperança de que a atividade ajudasse a acalmá-la antes que houvesse qualquer tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.

Os homens se apresentaram, inclinaram a cabeça numa mesura e beijaram a mão de Hermione antes de retomarem os assentos e aceitarem o chá. Hermione foi ficando mais e mais ansiosa à medida que se apresentavam e ela tentava memorizar um detalhe de cada para depois se lembrar. Simmas Finnigan, terceiro filho de um duque. Dino Thomas, o Conde de Fieldgate, era quase bonito com seus cabelos pretos, no mesmo tom dos olhos. Neville Longbotton o Barão de Fisherton, parecia muito meigo com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, isso até sorrir. E por último, é claro. Potter, o visconde que fazia seu coração disparar de desejo. Qautro solteiros lindos sentados na sala da sua casa. As mães casamenteiras de Londres dariam tudo para estarem ali.

Quando finalmente ocupou o único assento vago, próximo à mesinha, Hermione sentiu um nó em seu estômago. O fato do assento ser ao lado de Potter só piorou as coisas. Afinal, ele a vira quase nua e ela o vira gloriosamente nu. Nenhuma das regras de etiqueta social que havia aprendido dizia o que fazer em uma situação como esta. Nem davam nenhuma instrução  
de como conduzir uma conversa educada com quatro homens que sabiam que ela esteve amarrada a uma cama de bordel.

Harry terminava de comer o delicioso bolo de limão quando notou algumas manchas de farinha nos cabelos de Hermione e em uma das mangas do vestido. Por algum motivo que fugia à sua compreensão, ele achou que o desalinho só serviu para torná-la ainda mais adorável.

— Foi você mesma quem fez tudo isso? — ele perguntou, acenando na direção de todos os bolinhos e pãezinhos numa tentativa de quebrar o peso do silêncio que pairava sobre todos.

— Sim. Fui eu mesma que fiz — ela respondeu. — Gosto de cozinhar. Ajuda-me a pensar. Mas as tortinhas de framboesa foram feitas por uma cozinheira. Ela sempre nos manda algo, mas as pessoas para quem ela trabalha não sabem disso. Eles nem vão perceber que ela mandou — tratou de explicar rapidamente.

— Seu segredo está seguro conosco — disse Lorde Simas ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava outra tortinha de framboesa.

— Por que nunca a vi na casa dos Wesley? — Harry perguntou, pois não aguentava mais os joguinhos sociais, e de repente estava desesperado para ouvir algumas respostas para todas as perguntas que giravam na sua mente. Silenciosamente, Hermione repetiu cada palavrão que conhecia ciente de que mais tarde se sentiria envergonhada com o tamanho da lista. Pelo jeito, Potter sabia exatamente quem ela era, mas ela se agarrou à pequena chance de que mesmo assim conseguiria persuadi-lo de que ele estava enganado.

— Por que eu deveria estar lá?

— Seu sobrenome é Granger.

— Como sabe disso?

— Está escrito na frente desta casa. Há uma placa ao lado da porta onde está escrito TOCA GRANGER.

— Ah! Eu tinha me esquecido daquilo. Foi o primo distante meu,Sirius, que colocou. — E ela pretendia lhe dar umas boas reclamações por isso da próxima vez que o visse. — Foi uma brincadeira. Era isso ou BANGALÔ DOS ILEGÍTIMOS.

Harry não sabia se ficava chocado ou se ria e notou que seus amigos sofriam da mesma dúvida.

— Os membros da sua família costumam trazer para cá seus... — Harry hesitou, em busca da palavra certa, e então notou que ela tinha o mesmo brilho travesso que ele vira nos olhos do pequeno Teddy.

— Bastardos? — ela disse e sorriu quando os amigos de Harry riram. Até mesmo Harry acabou sorrindo. — Sim, é, mas não foi planejado. Meu pai não era muito fiel a minha mãe, por isso vieram Artemis e Estefan. Quando mamãe se casou novamente, seu novo marido se recusou a acolher os meninos, o que só foi explicitado depois do casamento, é claro. Minha mãe não teve forças, ou talvez, não sentiu vontade de lutar contra o homem por causa disso e assim tia Olímpia arrumou esta casa para nós. Ela estava desocupada, pois a área onde está localizada deixou de ser considerada uma zona de respeito. Eu trouxe meus irmãos para cá. Depois, os outros começaram a chegar, um a um, começando por Darius, filho de uma amante do tio Sirius, que resolveu se casar e não podia levar a criança com ele. Sirius comprou a casa da tia Olímpia e colocou no nome dos meus irmãos e no meu, e no nome dele como responsável até que eu atinja a maior idade. São ao todo dez garotos que moram aqui, e seus pais fazem o que podem para ajudar com o dinheiro necessário para criá-los.

-Eles não deveriam estar na escola?

-Eles vão quando temos dinheiro para mandá-los, mas normalmente um tutor é tudo o que podemos pagar.

-E você mora aqui? É por isso que nunca a vi na casa dos Wesley?

-Não, eu moro lá. Até onde sei Ron e Gina não sabem da existência dessa casa. Venho aqui quando posso. Felizmente quase sempre. Até completar vinte e cinco anos, devo morar na casa dos Wesley.

Hermione concluiu que os homens não precisavam saber que ela continuava morando lá por ela acreditar que este seria o único meio de conseguir reclamar a posse da casa depois da propriedade passar legalmente para o seu nome. Assim como eles não precisavam saber que isso aconteceria quando ela completasse vinte e cinco anos ou quando se casasse. Até onde ela sabia a casa que seus meio-irmãos tinha tomado posse era tudo o que restara da fortuna que a mãe tinha levado para o segundo casamento. Ainda havia a possibilidade dela perder a casa e ficar com nada mais do que uma parca pensão anual, mas ela tinha a teimosa esperança de que Ron não roubaria a casa também.

-Você ainda não me respondeu porque eu nunca a vi lá. - Harry falou.

-É verdade, nenhum de nós se lembra de tê-la visto em nenhum lugar. - adicionou Simas. - Em nenhum evento social.

-Nunca ouvimos os Wesley mencionar você. Apesar de também ser uma Wesley. - Dino falou.

-Somente no nome. - Hermione respondeu, percebendo que os homens estavam bem informados sobre sua vida. - O falecido barão só me adotou porque achou que assim seria mais fácil colocar as mãos em tudo que meu pai havia deixado para mim. O que fazia de mim um deles morreu com o barão e minha mãe. Fui mandada para o sótão e lá estou quase esquecida. É por isso que posso vir para cá com tanta freqüência sem que ninguém perceba. Ou se importe. Contanto que eu me mantenha distante, eles não se incomodam comigo. Acho que até prefiro que as coisas fiquem como estão. - Ela deu um sorrisinho ao perceber a fisionomia de espanto dos rapazes. — Os criados me contam sobre o que acontece na casa e, coro em admitir, costumo escutar às escondidas. A casa possui vários caminhos e passagens secretas que os Wesley desconhecem. Por motivos que nunca me foram explicados, minha mãe nunca contou ao marido sobre os esconderijos e me deu ordens estritas para guardar segredo.

— E foi assim que a senhorita soube que eu estava noivo de Gina ou foi pelo jornal? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu soube por Ron e Gina, mas não tive que escutar às escondidas para saber disso. O clima ficou um tanto, digamos agitado depois que o senhor deixou a casa, nesta manhã, Lorde Potter. — E a ira de seus meios-irmãos ecoava pelos ares de modo espantoso, mas isso não era algo que ela poderia contar a estes rapazes.

Harry sorriu e então a fitou surpreso.

— Então naquela noite você já sabia quem eu era.

— Sabia. — Ela fez um esforço tremendo para tentar conter o súbito rubor, mas o leve calor em suas faces indicou que não tinha adiantado muito.

— Não pode ser! Por que não me disse nada?

— Aquela poção me deixou confusa, milorde, e tentei me explicar como pude — ela franziu a testa. — Mas o senhor veio aqui porque está com medo que eu conte para Gina sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite? — Hermione tinha quase certeza de que Gina sabia de tudo que acontecera, exceto o fato de que Potter era o homem que se deitara com ela. Ela só tinha dúvida quanto à participação de Ron na trama.

— Não, eu... — Harry passou a mão sobre os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados. — Não sei ao certo o que vim fazer aqui. Vim pedir desculpas, eu acho. — Suspirou quando ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou que não era necessário. — Não? Sei que reagi com certa superioridade quando você tentou me contar o que tinha lhe acontecido. Na verdade, acho que foi o choque de ter descoberto quem voc esperança de provar que o meu mordomo estava errado foi o que me trouxe até aqui. Foi ele quem nos deu todas as informações sobre os Granger — ele explicou quando ela se mostrou confusa. —Você sabe como, ou melhor, por que foi parar naquele lugar?

— Para começar, eu tinha saído daqui mais tarde do que de costume e estava voltando sozinha para casa. Depois de anos fazendo isso, acho que acabei ficando muito confiante. Quanto ao por que... Quem sabe? Eu não consigo adivinhar. — Hermione tinha algumas suspeitas, mas não provas, por isso achou melhor guardar as suas desconfianças por enquanto, especialmente porque o homem que estava lhe fazendo perguntas era noivo de um dos suspeitos.

— E quanto aos homens que a raptaram? — perguntou Lorde Neville. — Sabe algo sobre eles?

Depois de olhar para cada um dos rostos muito sérios, Hermione encolheu os ombros e descreveu os três raptores. Não estava certa como estes homens poderiam ajudá-la, ou por que se davam ao trabalho. Talvez fosse por cavalheirismo, ou por uma questão de honra, ela supôs. Sua única certeza era de que eles não iriam acreditar nas suas suspeitas sobre Gina e Ron. Os Wesley podiam até não serem aceitos por toda a sociedade, ainda assim faziam parte da aristocracia. Era preciso tomar muito cuidado em acusar tais pessoas de algum crime, mesmo a um membro da aristocracia. Além do mais, ela não tinha a prova nem a posição social de que precisava para se fazer ouvida. Mas vou conseguir esta prova, ela decidiu, e voltou suas atenções para os rapazes. Só de olhar dava para perceber o quanto estavam ultrajados com tudo que tinha acontecido com ela e intrigados pelo mistério que envolvia a situação.

Se o interesse provasse ser mais do que um passatempo, então a ajuda até que seria conveniente, mas ela não podia esperar muito. Na verdade, esperava que o interesse deles diminuísse com o passar dos dias. Pois, se persistissem, ela acabaria passando mais tempo ao lado de Potter, e, quando ele se casasse com Gina, Hermione sabia que iria sofrer ainda mais depois de tê-lo conhecido melhor.

Seus instintos diziam que conhecer melhor Harry não iria ajudar em nada a curar o amor platônico que ela nutria por ele. À noite no bordel já tinha transformado aquele sonho distante em algo muito mais sólido. Pior, em vez dos seus sonhos inocentes de palavras de amor e beijos carinhosos, ela agora tinha sonhos que deixavam todo seu corpo trêmulo e ansioso por algo muito mais intenso do que o desejo suave despertado por um sonho. O desejo ardente havia dado as mãos para a paixão. O único modo de proteger seu coração era procurar  
se manter o mais distante possível de Potter, mas quando os convidou alegremente para voltarem quando desejassem, enquanto os acompanhava até a porta, Hermione soube que não teria forças para evitá-lo.

— O que eles queriam?

Hermione soltou um gritinho e teve um sobressalto, assustada com a chegada silenciosa de Artemis.

— Eles sabem exatamente quem eu sou — ela respondeu enquanto retornava à sala para recolher os pratos.

— Como eles descobriram? — Artemis acompanhou-a para ajudar na arrumação. — Tomamos cuidado.

— Vocês tomaram, mas Potter viu a placa ao lado da porta. Depois o mordomo dele terminou de fazer o serviço e deu a ele um monte de informações sobre a nossa família. Agora, pelo jeito, Harry e seus amigos querem saber por que eu fui raptada.

— Você sabe por quê.

— Não sei exatamente o motivo, mas desconfio de quem tenha sido o mandante. Posso estar errada. Duvido disso, mas talvez o ressentimento que tenho por Gina e Ron me faça pensar que eles fossem capazes de um crime tão odioso.

— Quem mais poderia ser?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Não faço ideia. Não conheço mais ninguém, não é mesmo? Mas estou disposta a ir fundo na minha busca por respostas. — Ela sorriu. — Assim como os quatro cavalheiros que acabaram de sair daqui.

— E seus irmãos também.

Artemis falou num tom de voz tão frio e firme que Hermione quase estremeceu. Seu irmão estava deixando de ser um garoto e se transformando em um homem. A descoberta causou um aperto no seu coração pela perda do garoto bonzinho que ela tinha cuidado por tantos anos. Foi a lembrança daquele menininho, no entanto, que a fez sentir vontade de trancar Artemis na adega para que ele não se expusesse ao perigo novamente. Pois a busca pelas respostas do que tinha motivado seu rapto certamente seria uma aventura muito perigosa.

— Artemis — ela iniciou.

— Vou descobrir quem fez aquilo com você, Mina. Não tente me impedir.

A intenção dele era exatamente essa, mas ela sabia que isso seria impossível.

— Apenas prometa que vai tomar cuidado.

— Sempre tomo.

Era mentira e ambos sabiam. Raramente os Granger tomavam cuidado. Enquanto seguiam rumo à cozinha, Hermione se conformou com a ideia de que teria de se preocupar com os seus garotos ainda mais do que de costume. Uma voz sussurrou em sua mente que ela deveria se preocupar também com Potter, mas ela calou-a. Potter era um homem adulto, noivo de Gina. Ele que se preocupasse consigo mesmo.

* * *

— Você falou sério sobre a sua intenção de descobrir por que a Srta. Granger foi raptada? — perguntou Simas enquanto ele e os outros seguiam Harry até o seu escritório.

— Muito sério — Harry respondeu ao se servir de uma dose de conhaque e depois acenar para os outros se servirem. — Ela é nada mais, nada menos que filha de um marques e, apesar do bando de irmãos e primos — ele ignorou as risadas dos amigos —, ela não tem quem a proteja. Acredito que aqueles meninos são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por ela, mas eles não passam de garotos. — Ele se sentou à sua escrivaninha e descansou os pés sobre ela.

— E você resolveu assumir o papel?

Olhando para seus amigos que se espalhavam confortavelmente em seus assentos e ouviam atentos, ele assentiu.

— Talvez seja porque tenho irmãs, e estremeço só de pensar que aquilo poderia ter acontecido com uma delas. Apesar de não ter dado ouvidos ao que ela disse naquela noite, eu me considero um homem razoável e justo. Depois de ter tempo para clarear as ideias, percebi que não foi apenas o que ela disse que indicou a sua inocência e caráter. Houve muitos outros sinais que eu simplesmente ignorei. Alguém encomendou aquele rapto e quero saber quem  
foi.

— E eu quero saber por quê. Ela não possui nada além de dez meninos bastardos, filhos de parentes seus, e uma casa em uma vizinhança decadente — disse Neville, então franziu a testa. —Teria sido um desejo depravado?

— De quem? — Tirando o meu, Harry pensou com um suspiro. — Pelo jeito, ela tem sido mantida no sótão como se fosse uma tia maluca. E, por Deus, por que os Wesley a tratam assim? Afinal não foi a mãe dela quem os ajudou a sair da situação precária em que se encontravam para a posição que ocupam atualmente?

Subitamente, Neville se endireitou.

— Isso mesmo. Foi o dinheiro dela, a casa dela e o bom nome dela. — Ele meneou a cabeça os outros homens ficaram tensos e contraíram o semblante. — Por que a Srta. Granger não é considerada uma herdeira?

— Talvez a mãe dela não tenha tomado o cuidado de protegê-la da ganância do falecido barão — Harry disse, apesar de não ter acreditado muito nas próprias palavras. — O pai dela pode ter morrido de repente sem deixar nenhum testamento... — Ele parou e balançou a cabeça. — É claro que havia um testamento. No momento em que o homem recebeu o título, os familiares

devem ter exigido que ele fizesse um. Acho que precisamos investigar um pouco melhor a vida dos Wesley.

— Talvez o falecido Marquês de Salterwood fosse tão descuidado com o seu dinheiro quanto era com a sua semente.

— Nenhum de vocês precisa me ajudar se não quiser. Fui eu quem quase a desonrou. Nenhum de vocês fez nada de errado com ela.

— A mulher cuida de dez bastardos simplesmente porque eles têm o sangue dela — Neville resmungou. — Como posso continuar me considerando um cavalheiro se der as costas para uma mulher assim quando ela mais precisa de ajuda?

Eles ergueram um brinde a Hermione por cuidar dos ignorados e rejeitados e em seguida começaram discutir quais informações que precisavam buscar. Harry não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia de que sua noiva e seu cunhado estavam envolvidos. O pensamento não parava de sussurrar ao seu ouvido como se fosse uma obsessão. Já passava da hora de ele verificar pessoalmente a vida dos Wesley em vez de deixar a missão nas mãos de outros.

* * *

(N/A): Heii gente, finalmente consegui atualizar e responder! Nem lembro quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu, esse colégio um dia ainda vai acabar me matando.

Eu queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews, muito obrigado mesmo pelo apoio :D

Marianna Thamiris: Heii girl, você voltou! - Esperando eternamente atualização de 19 anos depois, acho que você se alegra com meu sofrimento! -. Cirurgia de quê, mulher? Tas melhor? Esses irmãos da Mione são realmente umas graças, mas bem que os irmãos poderiam ter chegado depois que a Mione e o Harry tivessem acabado de se pegar né? Mas... eles ainda vão ter muito tempo para isso. Decidi colocar o Ron como vilão, porque podem me matar por causa disso, mas não gosto da Ginny nem do Ron, porque será né? E não, definitivamente não é só você que sente enjoo, ânsia de vômito quando vê o nome da Mione com Wesley, quase ia tendo um troço com aquele nome final mas só coloquei porque eles seriam tipo irmãos então, menos mal. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, melhoras flor, bjoos e até a próxima.

Midnight: HAHA Muitas perguntas e se eu respondesse agora a fanfic perderia a graça, concorda? Mas eu acho que com esse capítulo suas desconfianças aumentaram não? Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos querida.


End file.
